


Vier Grad Celsius

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mountain Shelter, Mountains, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach am Originalschauplatz. Sherlock und John haben sich gleich zu Beginn ihres Aufenthalts im Berner Oberland in ihre Beziehung verstiegen. Aber es bleibt ihnen keine Zeit füreinander. Moriarty ist hier und eine Katastrophe bahnt sich an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Herausforderung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Four Degrees Celsius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147895) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



Der Bergsee lag ausgebreitet im Hochtal. Zwischen kargem Grün und Fels eine glatte Fläche. Die Bläue des Himmels spiegelte sich darin. Es war still. Kein Mensch weit und breit. Nur ein Bergpieper pickte zwischen den Kieseln des Ufers nach Essbarem und weit oben an den schroffen Felswänden spielten ein paar Dohlen im Aufwind. John setzte sich auf einen Stein zwischen den Bergwacholderstauden und nahm den Rucksack vom Rücken. Der Stein war warm von der Sonne. John kramte nach der Wasserflasche und trank. Er war durstig vom Aufstieg. Er schwitzte. Ein gutes Gefühl. Anstrengung. Körperliche Herausforderung. Einsamkeit. Unabhängigkeit.

Ein Windhauch strich über den See, kräuselte die Oberfläche, streifte John. Geruch von Wasser und sonnenbeschienener Vegetation. Dann wieder brütende Stille. Der See unbewegt. Der Himmel blau. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, genoss die gnadenlose Sonne, die auf seinen Körper brannte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr erlebt seit Afghanistan. Dieses intensive Gefühl, bei sich selber zu sein. Nur für sich selber verantwortlich zu sein. Allein zu sein. Der Natur ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig im Vollbesitz der eigenen Kraft. Dieses vibrierende Gefühl der Wachheit. Klarheit. Dieses Selbstvertrauen und das Wissen, nur für sich allein zu entscheiden. Frei zu sein. Der Schrei der Dohlen. John hob den Blick und schaute hinauf zu den schwarzen Vögeln, die am Gipfel ihre tollkühnen Spiele trieben. Dohlen blieben ihren Partnern ein Leben lang treu. 

John stand auf und ging zum flachen Ufer des Sees, kauerte sich nieder und tauchte seine Hände ins Wasser. Es war klar und eisig. Er schöpfte sich mit beiden Händen das kalte Nass ins Gesicht, kühlte sich den Nacken. Sherlock. Die Berührung der eigenen Hände im Gesicht und im Nacken, der Schock der Kälte auf seiner erhitzten Haut – beides erinnerte ihn an Sherlock. John verharrte betäubt in der Hocke. Die Augen geschlossen. Er nahm erneut eiskalt klares Bergwasser auf und presste es mit beiden Händen in sein Gesicht. Sherlock kam morgen.

Morgen würde er ihn abholen am Bahnhof Meiringen. Sherlock war für fünf Tage zurückgeflogen nach London. Sein Bruder hatte ihn aus der Schweiz zurückgerufen, kaum waren sie angekommen. Es änderte nichts an dieser ersten Nacht im Hotel Baer. Die kalte Bergluft, die durch das offene Fenster ins Hotelzimmer strömte. Das Rauschen des Reichenbachfalls. Die tiefe Dunkelheit der Berge. Die Gerüche der Nacht. Würzig und fremd. Gletscher. Fels. Fichten. Wacholder. Sie hätten kein Doppelzimmer buchen sollen.

John formte seine Hände zu einer Schale und schöpfte Wasser aus dem See, trank es aus seinen Händen. Es schmeckte kalt und mineralhaltig. Frisches Wasser. Er trank mehr davon, kühlte sich Gesicht, Nacken und Arme erneut. Er hatte sich so oft danach gesehnt in Afghanistan. In dieser zerstörenden trockenen Hitze. Auch hier war die Sonne nahe und gefährlich. Aber hier quoll das Wasser aus dem Fels, sprudelte zwischen den Steinen hervor, vier Grad Celsius, direkt aus dem Berg, sammelte sich in wilden Bächen, stürzte über Wasserfälle und war allgegenwärtig in seiner unberührten Frische. Überall. In überwältigender Menge. Problemlos trinkbar. Auch aus dem See. Gab es so etwas wie Glück? Wenn ja, war es das? Allein in den Bergen, Sonne, Wasser, Freiheit?

Sie hatten das Fenster weit offen stehen lassen. Diese kühle sauerstoffreiche Sommernacht. So anders als die Nacht in London. Der nahe Wasserfall. Geruch nach moosiger Feuchte und Fels. John hatte sich in die warme Decke verkrochen. Er lauschte hinaus in die Bergwelt, atmete die Frische und das Tosen des Wassers. Sherlock wühlte im Bett neben ihm. Sie hätten kein Doppelzimmer buchen sollen. Sherlock war unruhig. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Sie beide konnten nicht schlafen. Die ungewohnte Höhe. Fremdes Bett. Beunruhigende Nähe. John hatte sich bewusst entspannt, sich der Müdigkeit ergeben. Er war eingedöst. Traumverlorener Moment. Sanfte Berührung an seinem Mund. Die Lippen öffneten sich im Halbschlaf automatisch, nahmen die Liebkosungen auf. Fremde vertraute Haut. Zärtliches Spiel. Zunge, Lippen, Fingerspitzen. Erregung, die sich ausbreitete. Sanft. Warm. Geborgenheit. Ein Lächeln. Glück vielleicht. Sherlock! Das plötzliche Bewusstsein dessen, was geschah. Heftiger Hitzeschlag durch den ganzen Körper. Und das Wissen, dass es zu spät war. Dass es keine Möglichkeit gab zu widerstehen. Dass das Schicksal sich nahm, was es wollte. Jetzt. In dieser Nacht. Nicht verhandelbar. Nicht mehr. Der Griff in sein Haar. Tiefschwarze Nacht. Atem an den Lippen. Die Hitze des anderen Körpers. Ein Laut. Nicht mehr unterdrückbare Lust. Feuerwalze. Ungehindert losbrechende Leidenschaft. Heftig. Zügellos. Verstörend. Am Morgen war Sherlock abgereist. Früh. Wortlos. Der eisblaue Blick voller Angst und Fragen. Die Zärtlichkeit einer Bergnacht in den Fingern, die sich für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten.

Es war nicht gut, wenn zwei Männer sich so nahe waren. Nicht, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten sollten. Nicht auf diese Weise. John hatte es geahnt. Eigentlich hatte er es gewusst. Hatte gewusst, dass es so weit kommen würde. Früher oder später. Dass mehr zwischen ihnen war als sie wahrhaben wollten und dass dieses „mehr“ klar definierbar war. Dass es nichts nützte, davor die Augen zu verschliessen.

John suchte im Rucksack nach dem Getreideriegel, den er eingepackt hatte. Es war ein guter Moment eine Pause zu machen, inne zu halten, etwas zu essen. Er hatte noch ein steiles Stück Weg vor sich. Der Aufstieg zum Hochstollen forderte weitere 500 Höhenmeter von ihm. Er würde es tun, einfach tun. Hochsteigen und dann über den Grat gehen. Er war schwindelfrei. Es gab Situationen, in denen er sich auf sich selber verlassen konnte. Dann, wenn es darum ging, einen Grat zu queren. Wenn es darum ging, Berge zu erklimmen, Leistung zu erbringen. Er konnte seine Kraft genau bemessen und einteilen. Dass es auch Situationen gab, in denen er körperlich und mental die Kontrolle verlor, das war ihm gegenwärtiger denn je.

Er konnte noch abreisen, heute Abend oder morgen Vormittag. Er konnte an Sherlocks Weg vorbei kreuzen und nach London fliegen, während Sherlock hierher reiste. Er konnte noch ausweichen. Zurück nach London und von da irgendwohin. Er konnte noch alles ändern. Sie hatten sich nicht angerufen, die ganzen fünf Tage. Es war keine einzige SMS von Sherlock gekommen. Er selber hatte sich ebenfalls nicht gerührt. Funkstille. Er wusste nicht, woran Sherlock in London arbeitete. Er wusste nicht einmal sicher, ob er morgen wirklich kam. 

John hatte sich eine Wanderkarte gekauft, noch am selben Vormittag, kurz nachdem Sherlock abgereist war. Zuerst war er durch die Rosenlaui Gletscherschlucht zum Rosenhorn gestiegen. Danach durch andere Schluchten und Felsen, auf andere Berge, Gipfel und Grate, vorbei an Wasserfällen und Bergbächen, die es hier so zahlreich gab. Wasser. Fels. Einsamkeit. Wacholder. Ein paar Dohlen. Hin und wieder ein Murmeltier. Und die Gegenwart seines Körpers, den er zu Höchstleistungen zwang. Seit fünf Tagen. Abends fiel er müde ins Bett und schlief aus Erschöpfung. John wusste, dass das keine Lösung war. Er wusste sehr genau, dass er seinen Körper nicht bestrafen durfte für das, was geschehen war. Aber er gestand sich zu, ihn zu fordern. Er wollte seine Grenzen spüren, auch mental und emotional, wollte die Freiheit kosten und die Unabhängigkeit geniessen. Er brauchte Raum um über alles nachzudenken. Er brauchte Gewissheit darüber, wer er war.

 

***

 

Der Zug nach Interlaken ging um 06:14 Uhr, Ankunft 09:16 Uhr in Zürich Flughafen. Direktflug um 10:05 Uhr. Kurz vor Mittag würde er in London sein. Noch bevor Sherlocks Zug Meiringen erreichte. John hatte sich entschieden auszuweichen. Er hatte es beschlossen während er über den Grat des Hochstollen gegangen war, links und rechts der Abgrund. Sein Entschluss hatte sich mit dem Abstieg verfestigt. Er würde sich zurückziehen. Wenigstens so lange, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Das war besser für sie beide.

John liess sich im Restaurant des Baer ein einfaches Abendessen servieren. Röschti überbacken mit Alpkäse. Er hatte sich geduscht und frisch gemacht. Er hatte seine Koffer gepackt. Er war hungrig und müde. Sein Bein tat weh. Nach dem Essen bestellte er sich einen Viertel Rotwein. Er entschied sich für den Schweizer Wein aus dem Wallis, den er bereits kannte. Harte Sonne, karger Boden. Es war kein Spitzenwein. Es war ein ehrlicher Wein aus hoch gelegenen Rebbergen. Am Limit des Machbaren. Er war nicht perfekt. Er war so, wie die Natur ihn gerade noch erlaubte. Er war an der Grenze. Sauer, herb und echt. Die Menschen hier tranken ihn aus Patriotismus und Sentimentalität. John schloss sich dieser Haltung an.

„Du verzichtest deiner Sturheit wegen auf Genuss“, hätte Sherlock gesagt. 

„Nein“, hätte er erwidert, „ich erkunde die Essenz der Dinge ausserhalb meiner eigenen Grenzen“.

Sie hätten gestritten. Ohne Zweifel. Sherlock hätte ihn ausgelacht. Er wäre stur geblieben. Sherlock. Gab es eine Herausforderung ohne ihn? Er würde ein neues Leben beginnen müssen. John trank vom Wein, lehnte sich in die Holzbank zurück, streckte sein Bein aus. Ein Leben ohne Sherlock. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte. 

Dann sah er ihn. Nein, es verwunderte John nicht wirklich. Es war wie immer. Sherlock hielt sich nicht an Abmachungen. Er kam nicht morgen. Er kam gerade jetzt durch den Eingang des Baer und ging geradeaus zum Hotel-Empfang, Mantel trotz des sommerlichen Wetters, den Rollkoffer im Schlepp. Er hatte John nicht gesehen. John sass zuhinterst im Restaurant. Aber es war nur eine Frage von Minuten, dann würde er vor ihm stehen. John schloss die Augen und entschied, sie vorerst nicht wieder zu öffnen. Sein Herz schlug heftig. Er nahm es wahr und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf, nicht ohne verwundertes Schmunzeln. Theorie und Praxis. Kaum kam Sherlock ins Blickfeld, reagierte sein Körper. 

„Kann ich den Zimmerschlüssel haben?“

John griff nach der sperrigen Metallplatte mit dem Hotelschlüssel, den er neben sich auf die Bank gelegt hatte, legte ihn auf den Tisch. Er öffnete die Augen nicht. Er hörte das Rascheln des Mantels. Geräusch von Metall auf Holz. Sherlock nahm den Zimmerschlüssel vom Tisch und ging. Wortlos. John liess die Augen geschlossen. Erst als er sicher war, dass Sherlock den Raum verlassen hatte, öffnete er sie und trank von seinem Wein. Er würde trotzdem abreisen. Morgen in der Früh.


	2. Gute Reise Mr. Watson

“Du hast gepackt”, sagte Sherlock. Er stand vor seinem Freund und blickte auf ihn herab, verunsichert und verärgert darüber, dass John seine Augen geschlossen hielt und keinerlei Anstalten machte, sie zu öffnen.

„Hallo Sherlock.“

Keine Antwort.

„Setz dich“, sagte John mild.

Er sass noch immer vor seinem Glas Wein in der hintersten Ecke des Baer. Das Restaurant war unterdessen fast leer. Nur am Stammtisch sassen noch ein paar Einheimische und spielten Karten. Draussen war es dunkel geworden. John hatte sich nicht überwinden können hinauf zu gehen in ihr Hotelzimmer. Er hatte warten wollen bis die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass Sherlock eingeschlafen war. Im Moment war diese Wahrscheinlichkeit Null.

Sherlock stand da und zögerte. Dann setzte er sich doch, liess sich widerwillig auf den Stuhl nieder, steif und kerzengerade, faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Holztisch. Er roch ungeduscht nach der Reise und wirkte angespannt. Er schwieg. John liess sich Zeit. Er hatte sich zurechtgelegt, wie er Sherlock begegnen wollte: ruhig und bestimmend. Er fühlte den Blick des Freundes auf sich und öffnete die Augen, sah ihn an. Bleiche, hagere Gestalt. Das dunkle Haar wirr und zerzaust. Sherlock sah müde aus. Müde und fahrig. Gehetzt. Ein paar Herzschläge lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Unsicherheit in wasserhellem, friedlos flackerndem Blau. Ruhe ins Johns Grau. Sherlock schluckte. Er schlug die Augen nieder. Dann sagte er:

„Er ist hier, John“.

„Wer ist hier, Sherlock?“

„Er.“

„Wer er?“

„ER.“

„Moriarty? Hier in Meiringen? Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, ich bin sicher.“

„Was will er hier?“

Sherlock antwortete nicht, da die Serviceangestellte auf sie zukam. Er bestellte ein Wasser ohne Kohlensäure und wartete, bis es vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er nahm das Glas und trank einen grossen Schluck. Zitterte seine Hand? John war sich seiner Wahrnehmung nicht sicher.

„Was will er hier?“ wiederholte John seine Frage als niemand mehr in Hörweite war.

„Er hat angekündigt, mir das Herz aus dem Leib zu brennen“, sagte Sherlock.

„Dann bist du überall sicherer als hier“, erwiderte John sachlich. „Warum bist du angereist?“

Es klang kälter als beabsichtigt. Sherlock schaute auf, ungläubig fragender Blick. 

„Ich reise morgen ab“, sagte John.

„Du kannst nicht einfach abreisen.“

„Warum sollte ich das nicht können?“

„Ich kann dich nur schützen, wenn wir zusammen bleiben, John. Er hat seine Leute überall“.

„Du warst fünf Tage weg und hast dich kein einziges Mal gemeldet“.

„Ich weiss. Du auch nicht. Und er hat dich trotzdem gefunden.“

Trotzdem. Trotz was? Ihn gefunden? Ihn, John? Bittere Galle stieg in John hoch. Seit Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, wurde kühl. Er betrachtete Sherlock aufmerksam. Sein Freund war unruhig.

„Was wird hier gespielt, Sherlock?“ fragte er. „Warum sind wir hier?“

Sherlock schwieg.

„Es geht nicht um Urlaub, nicht wahr?“ stellte John fest. Seine Verärgerung war deutlich herauszuhören. „Es geht um ihn, um Moriarty.“

„Unter anderem“, wich Sherlock aus.

„Welch anderem?“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Für einige Augenblicke starrte er auf das halbvolle Glas vor sich. Es war beschlagen von der Kälte des Wassers. Er griff danach, trank davon. Er richtete sich wieder auf in seinem Stuhl, als er das Glas auf den Tisch zurückstellte, nachdenklich.

„John“, sagte er. 

Es klang so weich, dass John überrascht aufschaute. Er hatte sich nicht verunsichern lassen wollen, aber die unerwartete Trauer in den hellen Augen machte ihn betroffen.

„Ich weiss, dass es private Dinge zwischen uns zu klären gibt“, sagte Sherlock. „Aber jetzt ist definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt dazu. Er ist hier und er ist gefährlich. Können wir für ein paar Tage alles vergessen und uns darauf konzentrieren, am Leben zu bleiben?“ Und da sein Gegenüber keine Antwort gab, fügte er leise an: „Ich weiss. Es ist auch für mich nicht einfach.“

Er sah John dabei nicht an.

„Wir werden weiterhin so tun, als wären wir im Urlaub“, fuhr Sherlock nach einer Weile fort. „Wir machen morgen eine Wanderung“.

John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Mein Bein tut weh und ich bin müde, Sherlock. Ich habe die ganzen verdammten letzten fünf Tage nichts anderes getan als die Berge der Umgebung zu besteigen. Rosenhorn, Tschingel, Engelhörner, Balmeregghorn, Hochstollen.“

„Gut“, sagte Sherlock, „dann lass uns einen anderen Ausflug machen. Warst du schon in der Aareschlucht?“

„Ja“.

„Reichenbach?“

„Ja“.

„Trümmelbach?“

„Nein.“

„Gut, dann Trümmelbach“.

„Nein.“

„Ich kann ein anderes Zimmer nehmen“, sagte Sherlock sachlich, „wenn du das möchtest.“

„Du brauchst kein anderes Zimmer nehmen. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden abreisen.“

„Nein, John.“

„Mein Entschluss steht fest“, sagte John. Seine Stimme liess keine Zweifel darüber offen, dass dem so war.

Sherlocks angespannte Gestalt schien vollends zu erstarren. Und als habe ihn ein Eishauch gestreift, ging ein Schaudern durch den abgekämpften Körper.

Sherlock schaute nicht auf. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, holte tief und mühsam Atem. Dann blieb er für lange Augenblicke so sitzen, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Wann?“ fragte er resigniert.

Er liess die Hände langsam sinken, verschränkte sie auf dem Tisch. Tiefe Erschöpfung zeichnete sein Gesicht. John erschrak über den Zustand seines Freundes.

„Seit wann hast du nicht mehr geschlafen“, fragte er.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete Sherlock ausweichend. „Wann fährst du?“

„06:14 Uhr.“

Sherlock nickte müde und schickte sich an, aufzustehen. John hielt ihn fest.

„Sherlock …“

„Ich muss schlafen, John. Ich lasse das Zimmer offen.“

John liess den Arm des Freundes los. Ein wunder Blick streifte ihn. Sherlock stand auf und verliess den Raum. 

 

***

 

Der Wecker des Mobiltelefons summte unter Johns Kopfkissen. Er erwachte davon. 05:30 Uhr. Draussen dämmerte ein neuer Bergsommertag. Neben ihm, verkrochen in die Decken, schlief Sherlock. John schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, duschte sich, putzte sich die Zähne, zog sich an. Er hatte alles vorbereitet. Zwei Griffe und er stand mit seinem Gepäck an der Tür. Ein Blick zurück zum Bett. Sherlock schlief noch immer. Die lange Gestalt zeichnete sich ab unter der Decke, zusammengerollt, dunkle wirre Locken zwischen weissem Leinen. Der Anblick schmerzte unerwartet heftig. John kämpfte einen langen Augenblick dagegen an, alle seine Pläne aufzugeben und sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, alles einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und ging.

Zug nach Interlaken Ost. John stieg um in den Intercity nach Bern. In Bern stieg er um nach Zürich Flughafen. 3 Stunden Zugfahrt, unterbrochen von hastigen Umsteige-Vorgängen. Es war die schwierigste Reise seines Lebens.  
Er fuhr hinaus aus den Bergen, hinein in die Ballungszentren eines dichten Regelwerks mit harten Konditionen. Je mehr die wilde Berglandschaft in den Hintergrund trat und die Agglomeration überhandnahm, desto mehr zweifelte John an der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung.

War Moriarty wirklich in Meiringen? War Sherlock in Gefahr? Sollte er zurück? Sich wieder einbinden lassen in unübersichtliche, gefährliche Verstrickungen, über die ihm jede Information fehlte? Nein. Sich erneut verflechten in das Leben eines Mannes, von dem er nicht einmal sicher wusste, ob er sein Freund war? Nein. Er brauchte jetzt Zeit ohne Sherlock, brauchte Abstand, brauchte Raum. Ein paar Wochen. Distanz. Nachdenken. Vor allem brauchte er Information. Viel Information, die er alle nicht hatte.

John verfluchte Sherlock dafür, dass er ihn nie informierte. Weder privat noch geschäftlich. Was war los in Meiringen? Was war mit Moriarty? War das jetzt Urlaub oder von Anfang an als etwas anderes geplant gewesen? War er der Lockvogel für Moriarty? Warum war er über nichts informiert? Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot am Gängelband eines Psychopathen. Oh ja, er war wütend auf Sherlock!

Und was war das gewesen in jener Nacht? Ein Ausrutscher, den man am besten gleich wieder vergass? Teil eines Plans, dessen Spielball er war und über den er - natürlich - nicht informiert wurde? Oder ernst? Diese erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen. Seit langem im Untergrund präsent und bisher von beiden Seiten mit Fleiss ignoriert. Nicht einmal da war John sich sicher, ob sie nicht Mittel zum Zweck war.

Gab es einen Sherlock, dem er vertrauen konnte? Der nicht mit ihm spielte? Gab es einen privaten Sherlock? Gab es einen Freund? Oder gab es nur diesen Consulting Detective, der alles, wirklich alles, seiner Berufung opferte? Wenn es beide Sherlocks gab: wie konnte man sie unterscheiden?   
John starrte aus dem Fenster in die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Er wusste nicht, ob es einen privaten Sherlock gab, dem er vertrauen konnte. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen und wusste nicht einmal das. 

Er kannte den geschäftlichen Sherlock Holmes, und auch der gab ihm keine Information. Vielleicht war er nur eine Schachfigur im grossen Spiel der Holmes-Brüder. Anhängsel des jüngeren, überwacht vom älteren. Nicht wichtig genug, einbezogen zu werden. Ok. Das war keine tragende Basis. Nicht für eine ernsthafte Zusammenarbeit. Geschweige denn für eine Freundschaft oder gar mehr.  
Oder war Sherlock tatsächlich sozial behindert und wusste einfach nicht, wie man kommunizierte? Wie man mit Beziehung umging? Wenn ja: war das eine Basis? Nein. Auch das war keine. John war nicht bereit, sein Leben als duldendes Opfer zu verbringen.  
Welchen Weg gab es noch zu Sherlock?

John starrte hinaus und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht der sexuelle Kontakt mit Sherlock war, der ihn in die Flucht schlug. Es war die Ernsthaftigkeit und Verbindlichkeit, die damit verbunden war. Dieser Schritt in die Intimität hatte für ihn Bedeutung. Nicht nur körperlich. Es war der Zugang zur Seele des anderen. Es ging um Hingabe. Um Vertrauen. Er vertraute Sherlock nicht. Er wusste nicht - wusste nie - woran er mit ihm war, welches Spiel er spielte. Das war Sand, auf dem sich nicht bauen liess.

John war nicht allein im Abteil. Er kämpfte verbissen gegen Tränen.

 

***

 

Flughafen Zürich Passkontrolle. John schob Pass und Ticket über die Theke durch den Spalt in der Plexiglasscheibe. Der Beamte dahinter nahm beides an, öffnete den Pass, verglich mit schnellem, routiniertem Blick das Bild mit Johns Gesicht, warf einen Blick auf das Ticket. Aber anders als bei den Leuten, die direkt vor John durch die Kontrolle gegangen waren, schob er die Dokumente nicht umgehend zurück, sondern drehte sich mit Pass und Ticket zum Computer und begann, Daten einzugeben. Offensichtlich Johns Namen und Passnummer. Ohne jede Hektik griff er zum Telefon, drehte John den Rücken zu und sagte etwas in einer für John unverständlichen Sprache. Die Leute, die hinter John anstanden, warfen sich Blicke zu. John wurde misstrauisch. Was ging hier vor? Er war knapp an Zeit. Der Flug ging um 10:05 Uhr.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Pass?“ fragte er.

Der Beamte drehte sich um, lächelte.

„Routine-Kontrolle“, sagte er ruhig. „Alles in Ordnung“.

Er legte das Ticket in den Pass und schob beides gemächlich durch den Spalt in der Plexiglasscheibe zu John zurück.

„Gate 23“, sagte er freundlich. „Flug BA 8764 ist verspätet, Sie haben Zeit. Gute Reise, Mr. Watson“.

„Danke“, brummte John und machte sich missmutig auf den Weg zu Gate 23.


	3. Die Last der Fakten

Gate 23 war noch geschlossen. Der Screen über dem Durchgang zum Boarding informierte, dass Flug BA 8764 nach London 20 Minuten verspätet sei. Die Flugbegleiterin am Gate telefonierte. Zwei Männer des uniformierten Bodenpersonals standen bei ihr, diskutierten. Die Fluggäste hatten sich wieder hingesetzt, sich wieder verteilt auf die festmontierten Kunststoff-Schalensitze der Wartezone. John beschloss, stehen zu bleiben. Die Flugbegleiterin am Gate griff zum Mikrofon. 

„Doktor John Hamish Watson. Bitte melden Sie sich am Gate 23. Doktor John Hamish Watson“, sagte sie mit sonorer Stimme, die von den Lautsprechern wie ein weiches akustisches Band auf das Hintergrundgemurmel der wartenden Menschen gelegt wurde. 

Niemand schien hinzuhören. Die Flugbegleiterin schob das Mikrofon weg und ordnete unbeeindruckt die Papiere vor sich. John traute seinen Ohren nicht. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden der Verwirrung wurde ihm klar, dass er gemeint war. Die beiden Uniformierten wichen etwas zurück und machten ihm Platz, als er ans Gate trat. Die Flugbegleiterin schaute auf.

„Doktor John Watson?“ fragte sie.

„Ja“.

„Darf ich Ihren Pass sehen?“

John seufzte genervt, übergab das weinrote Büchlein, das er noch immer in den Händen hielt, der Frau. Sie schlug es auf, kurzer Blick auf John. Sie nickte zufrieden.

"Die beiden Herren werden Sie begleiten, Doktor Watson“, sagte sie freundlich und übergab Johns Pass einem der beiden Uniformierten. Die beiden schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie bitte?“ fragte John verärgert. „Was soll das? Ich warte auf meinen Flug.“

„Ich bin leider nicht befugt, Ihnen weitere Auskunft zu geben“, antwortete die Frau, noch immer ruhig und sachlich. „Aber ich bitte Sie zu kooperieren. Das ist für Sie die angenehmste Möglichkeit und es generiert für uns alle am wenigsten Aufwand.“

John schaute zu den beiden Uniformierten, die ihn jetzt intensiv beobachteten und deren Körperspannung deutlich zugenommen hatte.

„Kommen Sie“, sagte der eine und nickte John auffordernd zu. Sein Gesicht war noch immer freundlich, das Lächeln allerdings verschwunden.

John beschloss der Sache nachzugehen und folgte den beiden.

Sie verliessen zügig das Gate und gingen die Gänge entlang, entgegen dem Strom von Reisenden, die zu ihren Flügen eilten. Einer von Johns Begleitern öffnete eine Tür auf der rechten Seite des Korridors mit seinem Badge. Interner Sektor. Hell beleuchteter Gang. Geruch nach Papier und Elektronik. Hellgrauer Industrie-Spannteppich. Drucker, Kopierer, Kaffeeautomat, Wasserspender. Büro an Büro. Vor dem einen blieben sie stehen. Der Uniformierte gab John den Pass zurück.

„Sie werden erwartet“, sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

Mycroft. John wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte. Der ältere Holmes stand am Fenster und drehte sich um als die Türe aufging.

„Ah! Mein lieber Doktor John Watson. Gut Sie zu sehen.“

„Wie kommen Sie hierher?“ fragte John ärgerlich.

Mycroft lächelte.

„Oh, das ist ein Katzensprung! London-Zürich, knapp 80 Minuten. Mit meinem Privatjet, versteht sich. Mit dem Zug von Meiringen bis hierher müssten Sie – lassen Sie mich rechnen – 182 Minuten unterwegs gewesen sein. Inklusive Umsteigevorgänge. Ohne Passkontrolle“.

Mycroft grinste.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Grund meine Reise zu unterbrechen“, sagte John hart.

„Natürlich John. Wo denken Sie hin. Setzen Sie sich.“

Mycroft deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich bevorzuge zu stehen und hoffe, es dauert nicht allzu lange, denn ich will noch auf meinen Flug“, sagte John.

„Ihr Flug ist cancelled.“

„Er ist verspätet“, korrigierte John.

„Unterdessen ist er cancelled“, sagte Mycroft. „Eine Bombendrohung.“

„Eine was?“

„Bombendrohung“, wiederholte Mycroft und wies erneut auf den Stuhl. 

John setzte sich, Adrenalin im Blut. Bombendrohung und sie sassen hier und plauderten?

„Das Flugzeug wird gerade von den Experten durchsucht“, erklärte Mycroft. „Und ich hielt es für angebracht, Sie unter diesen Umständen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Sie verzeihen mir den ordinären Ausdruck.“

„Von welchen Umständen reden Sie?“

Mycroft setzte sich John gegenüber, legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und betrachtete sie für einen Moment. Dann sagte er:

„Nun. Sie werden nicht nach London fliegen.“

„Sie täuschen sich“, sagte John.

„Es gibt da leider einen ungemütlichen Automatismus, über den ich Sie informieren muss“, sagte Mycroft. „Jeder Flug, auf dessen Passagierliste Sie stehen, Doktor, hat mutmasslich eine Bombe an Bord.“

John fühlte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen.

„Meinetwegen?“ fragte er. Seine Stimme klang unsicher. „Warum?“

Mycroft zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist offensichtlich, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wer steckt dahinter? Sie?“

Mycroft verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie enttäuschen mich, John. Das ist nicht mein Stil. Das müssten Sie wissen. Im Gegenteil. Wir haben Ihren Flug eben gerade noch stoppen können.“

„Ist es nur eine Bombendrohung oder befindet sich wirklich eine Bombe an Bord? Mir kommt das eher wie ein Spiel vor. Wem sollte es nützen, mich umzubringen?“

Mycroft machte dieses Gesicht, das klar ausdrückte, was er von normal intelligenten Menschen hielt. 

„Sagen wir es mal so: es geht offensichtlich um Sie, John. Und in diesem Zusammenhang mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit um meinen Bruder. Sie verstehen, dass ich mich gezwungen sah, einzugreifen. Verwandtschaft.“  
Mycroft zog mit einer entschuldigenden Geste die Schultern hoch.

„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte John.

„Da, wo Sie ihn heute Morgen verlassen haben. Und wenn ich Sie also bitten dürfte, in nächster Zeit keine Flüge mehr zu buchen. Wir werden Sie jetzt mit der Rettungsflugwacht ins Krankenhaus Meiringen bringen. Sie fliegen als Notfallarzt und betreuen eine 10-Jährige mit Beinfraktur. Und bevor ich es vergesse - ihr Gepäck steht da.“

Mycroft zeigte auf den Koffer, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand.

John schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Hören Sie“, sagte er. „Ich bin auf dem Weg nach London und ich habe keine Lust, mich in Ihre Spiele verwickeln zu lassen. Ich bin ein freier Mensch.“

„Ich bitte Sie! So naiv können Sie nicht sein.“

John schwieg trotzig.

„Sie glauben mir nicht?“ fragte Mycroft.

„Tut mir leid, nein. Ich habe zu viele Holmes’sche Spiele mitgespielt. Ich steige aus. Ich will MEIN Leben leben, verstehen Sie?“

„Nein“, sagte Mycroft. „Nein, ich verstehe nicht. Was ist mit Sherlock?“

John holte tief Luft. Sherlock. 

„Ich denke, das geht Sie nichts an“, erwiderte er.

„Sie täuschen sich grundsätzlich, Doktor“, sagte Mycroft sachlich. „Sowohl in der Situation als auch in den Beweggründen der Holmes.“

Er drückte ein paar Tasten der Kommunikationsanlage auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Verbinden Sie mich mit dem Leiter des Sonderkommandos“, sagte er. Und nach einigen Sekunden: „Reuben Hadley? Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten? – Moment!“

Mycroft drückte auf die Lautsprecher-Taste.

_" ... im Gepäckraum. Es handelt sich um ein äusserst komplexes Modell ohne Zeitsteuerung. Wir wissen derzeit noch nicht, wie die Zündung ausgelöst wird. Unsere Experten sind dran.“_

"Danke, Reuben", sagte Mycroft. „Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden.“

_„Mache ich, Sir.“_

Mycroft schaute auf zu John.

„Nun?“ fragte er, „beseitigt das Ihre Zweifel?“

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Lassen Sie mich aussteigen, Mycroft“, bat er.

„Das geht nicht, John. Der Zeitpunkt …“

Eine Detonation zerriss die Luft. Die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Das Gebäude wurde von der Druckwelle erschüttert. John und Mycroft waren beide aufgesprungen, starrten sich für einen Moment erschrocken an. John wollte sofort losrennen, aber Mycroft herrschte ihn an:

„Stopp! Sie bleiben hier, John!“

„Ich bin Arzt!“

„Sie bleiben hier!“

Mycroft hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. Seine Finger krallten sich so schmerzhaft in Johns Arm, dass dieser überrascht innehielt.

„Die Maschine steht abseits der Pisten, das Gelände ist abgeriegelt. Nur die zwei Experten sind an Bord“, sagte Mycroft. „ …waren an Bord“, korrigierte er sich. „Es gibt nichts zu tun für Sie.“

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber sein Gesicht war aschfahl, die Lippen ein schmaler harter Strich.

John holte zitternd Luft, versuchte sich fangen, sich zu beruhigen. Sie schauten sich schweigend an. Draussen waren die ersten Sirenen der Feuerwehr zu hören.

„Wir bringen Sie jetzt hier raus“, sagte Mycroft. „Mein Mitarbeiter begleitet Sie zum Helikopter der Rettungsflugwacht. In ihrem eigenen Interesse.“

Mycroft drückte eine Taste.

„Peter?“

Einer der uniformierten Mitarbeiter öffnete die Tür, schaute herein, nickte John zu. Es war einer jener Männer, die ihn auch hierher begleitet hatten.

John blieb einen Moment noch stehen, unschlüssig, was er denken und meinen sollte. Dann beschloss er, sich der gegenwärtigen Last der Fakten zu beugen. 

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl“, sagte er und schaute Mycroft an. „Wie auch immer: Danke Mycroft. So wie es im Moment aussieht, haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Gern geschehen. Ich habe es für meinen Bruder getan“. 

Sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Sie täuschen sich grundsätzlich, John Watson“, sagte Mycroft, „auch in meinem Bruder Sherlock.“

Er wandte er sich ab und drehte John den Rücken zu, klares Signal, dass er nicht weiter zu kommunizieren gedachte und John zu gehen habe.

John nahm seinen Rollkoffer und ging damit zu Peter, der an der Tür auf ihn wartete. Dann überlegte er es sich anders, liess das Gepäck stehen und ging die paar Schritte zurück in den Raum.

„Geben Sie mir einen Anhaltspunkt“, forderte er von Mycroft, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und aus dem Fenster schaute in die von der Explosion ausgelöste Hektik.

„Anhaltspunkt zu was?“ fragte Mycroft ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Zu Sherlock“, sagte John.

Mycroft drehte sich um und musterte John neugierig von Kopf bis Fuss als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Lesen Sie Saint-Exupéry?“ fragte er.

„Nein.“

Mycroft verzog das Gesicht. Verächtlich vielleicht, mitleidig, angewidert.

„Fangen Sie mit dem Kleinen Prinzen an“, sagte er und wandte sich wieder ab. Die eindeutige Geste seiner Hand machte klar, dass der Raum jetzt zu verlassen sei.


	4. Die Farbe des Weizens

_Anmerkung: Die Texte aus Antoine de Saint-Exupéry „Der Kleine Prinz“ sind frei zitiert und treten nicht immer im Originalkontext auf. Um die Geschichte lesbar zu halten, habe ich auf korrektes Zitieren verzichtet._

 

Kurz nach 15 Uhr kam John im Hotel Baer an. Er war den Weg vom Krankenhaus hierher zu Fuss gegangen. Meiringen war klein. Sherlock war nicht im Hotel. Mr. Holmes habe das Haus gegen 11 Uhr verlassen und die Absicht geäussert, die Giessbachfälle zu besuchen, sagte der Mann am Empfang. Den Schlüssel hatte Sherlock hinterlegt. John ging hinauf in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Der Zimmerdienst hatte die Betten gemacht und gelüftet. John duschte sich und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Er hatte den völlig erschöpften Sherlock hier in Meiringen verlassen. Er war knapp dem Tod entronnen. Eine Bombe war explodiert, zwei Menschen hatten dabei ihr Leben verloren. Jemand hatte es auf sein Leben abgesehen – oder war zumindest ernsthaft daran interessiert, es so aussehen zu lassen. Moriarty war möglicherweise tatsächlich in Meiringen. Sherlock war vielleicht zu den Giessbachfällen unterwegs. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er wusste nicht, wo Sherlock steckte und was er vorhatte. Seine Sachen waren noch im Zimmer, also würde er wohl zurückkehren. Wusste Sherlock von dem, was geschehen war?  
John war verärgert. Mycroft hatte ihn auf direktem Weg nach Meiringen zurückgeschafft. Er war wieder da, wo er am Morgen angefangen hatte. Die Holmes machten mit ihm, was sie wollten. Er wurde nicht gefragt. Und sollte er tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr sein, so war es die Nähe zu den Holmes, die ihn gefährdete. 

John kam sich betrogen vor. Er dachte daran, umgehend wieder abzureisen. Mit dem Zug nach Genf und dort über die Grenze nach Frankreich, weiter an die Küste, durch den Tunnel oder mit der Fähre über den Kanal. Man kam ohne Weiteres auch ohne Flug nach London. John startete seinen Laptop und suchte nach den Zugverbindungen. Meiringen ab 17:21 Uhr, London St. Pancras EST an am nächsten Tag 10 Uhr. Aber er musste in Paris den Bahnhof wechseln. Das war mühsam. Die nächste bessere Verbindung ging Meiringen ab 21:18 Uhr. Möglicherweise war Sherlock bis dann zurück. Das war ungünstig.

John beschloss, den nächsten Zug nach Genf zu nehmen und dort zu übernachten, am nächsten Tag dann weiter zu fahren. Meiringen ab 16:21 Uhr. Dann war er 19:47 Uhr in Genf. Wenn er sofort aufbrach, konnte er den Zug noch erreichen. 

 

***

 

John sass allein im Abteil und zweifelte. Warum meldete sich Sherlock nicht? Er erwog, ihm eine SMS zu schreiben, schreckte aber davor zurück, da er nicht wusste, ob er damit sich oder Sherlock in Gefahr brachte. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sherlock war so weit weg. So weit weg. Jede äussere Distanz war weniger schmerzhaft als diese informationslose Fremde voreinander. Sie bestand seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und Sherlock danach umgehend nach London zurückgereist war ohne sich je zu melden. Sie hätten Zeit gebraucht füreinander nach diesem Schritt. Sie hätten reden sollen. Sollte er ihm entgegen gehen statt auszuweichen? John schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte darüber nach. Er verstand Sherlock weniger denn je. Er brauchte einfach eine Auszeit von ihm. Keine Trennung. Ein paar Tage oder Wochen um sich klar zu werden, was er wollte. Denn – und das war John klar – sie hatten ihre Beziehung um eine Komponente erweitert, die sie nicht mehr länger würden leugnen können.

Vielleicht, sagte sich John, würde er Sherlock heute Abend von Genf aus anzurufen versuchen. Vielleicht war ein Gespräch möglich, auch wenn – oder gerade weil – 300 km zwischen ihnen lagen. John kramte in seiner Tasche und holte das Büchlein hervor, das Mycroft ihm empfohlen hatte. Der Kleine Prinz. Er hatte es noch in Meiringen auf dem Weg vom Krankenhaus ins Hotel in der nahen Buchhandlung gekauft. Es war illustriert vom Autor selber und aufgemacht wie ein Kinderbuch. 

_Mein Freund hat mir nie Erklärungen gegeben. Er glaubte wahrscheinlich, ich sei wie er. Aber ich bin nicht imstande, durch Kistenbretter hindurch Schafe zu sehen._

John staunte. Das hätten seine Worte sein können. Ein überraschendes Buch. John las neugierig weiter. Und während er im Zug sass und von Sherlock wegfuhr, betrat er mit Saint-Exupéry eine Welt, die ihn zu Sherlock zurückführte.

Diese verblüffende Geschichte über die Dornen der Rose. Ein Schaf frisst auch Blumen, die Dornen haben. Wozu sind dann die Dornen gut? Wozu machen sich die Blumen diese Mühe, wenn sie ja trotzdem gefressen werden? Der kleine Prinz war elend vor Angst um seine Blume:

_Die Blumen sind so arglos. Sie schützen sich, wie sie können. Sie bilden sich ein, dass sie mit Hilfe der Dornen gefährlich wären. Meine Blume hat nur vier Dornen um sich gegen die Welt zu wehren. Und ich habe sie ganz alleine zurückgelassen! - Wenn einer eine Blume liebt, die es nur ein einziges Mal gibt auf allen Millionen und Millionen von Sternen, dann genügt es ihm völlig, dass er zu den Sternen hinaufschaut um glücklich zu sein. Er sagt sich: meine Blume ist da oben irgendwo. Wenn aber das Schaf die Blume frisst, so ist es für ihn, als wären plötzlich alle Sterne ausgelöscht._

Alle Sterne ausgelöscht. Sherlock. John stockte der Atem. Er schluckte, unterbrach die Lektüre, schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster. Dann schloss er für lange Momente die Augen. So lange es Sherlock gab, irgendwo da draussen, das spürte er deutlich, solange würde er ihm verbunden sein. Konnte Moriarty alle seine Sterne auslöschen? Welch schmerzhafte Poesie. Saint-Exupéry zeichnete dem kleinen Prinzen einen Maulkorb für das Schaf, damit es seine Blume nicht fressen konnte. Er begriff zu spät, dass er nutzlos war, denn er hatte vergessen den Riemen zu zeichnen, mit dem man dem Schaf den Maulkorb hätte anlegen können. Ein Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit. Die Wichtigkeit eines Details verkannt. Alles verloren. 

John holte tief Luft, liess sie zitternd ausströmen. Was für ein Buch hatte Mycroft ihm untergejubelt! Die Holmes-Brüder. Täuschte er sich in ihnen? Was bezweckte Mycroft? War das Ernst oder ein neues Spiel?  
Die Zweifel des kleinen Prinzen an seiner Blume, die immer in Gefahr war. Zweifel an der Liebe zu ihr. Sie ist so schwierig zu verstehen. So widerspruchsvoll. So aufwändig. Er hatte belanglose Worte bitter ernst genommen, war unglücklich geworden am Missverständnis. War geflohen. Die Erkenntnis zu spät:

_Man darf den Blumen nicht zuhören, sagte der kleine Prinz, man muss sie anschauen und einatmen. Meine erfüllte den Planeten mit Duft. Ich hätte sie nach ihrem Tun und nicht nach ihren Worten beurteilen sollen. Sie duftete und glühte für mich. Ich hätte niemals fliehen sollen! Ich hätte hinter all den armseligen Schlichen ihre Zärtlichkeit erraten sollen._

Hinter all den Schlichen die Zärtlichkeit erraten. John erschauderte. War das die Botschaft? Sherlock erfüllte sein Leben. Ja. Sherlock erfüllte seinen Planeten mit Duft, mit Farbe, mit Gegenwart.

John war fasziniert von den Bildern und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig über seine eigene Betroffenheit. Er bezog alles, alles, was er las, auf Sherlock. Das war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst. Die Worte waren derart einfach und präzise, dass er sich ihnen nicht entziehen konnte. Schon gar nicht der Geschichte mit dem Fuchs. John las sie atemlos.

_Bitte zähme mich! sagte der Fuchs. Wenn du mich zähmst, werden wir einander brauchen. Du wirst für mich einzig sein in der Welt. Ich werde für dich einzig sein. Siehst du, die Weizenfelder erinnern mich an nichts. Ich esse kein Brot. Aber du hast weizenblondes Haar. Das Gold der Weizenfelder wird mich an dich erinnern. Und ich werde das Rauschen des Windes im Getreide lieb gewinnen._

Und als die Stunde des Abschieds nahte -

_Nun wirst du weinen, sagte der kleine Prinz._  
_Bestimmt, sagte der Fuchs._  
_Also hast du nichts gewonnen._  
_Ich habe, sagte der Fuchs, die Farbe des Weizens gewonnen._  


Den Geruch des Abenteuers, dachte John überrascht. Sherlock. Den Geruch des Abenteuers an der Seite eines Freundes. Und die Ahnung einer Liebe. Die Dornen einer Blume, die bereit ist, den Schmerz fressender Raupen auszuhalten, weil sie die Schmetterlinge erleben will.

_Bitte. Zähme mich!_

Sherlock?

_Du darfst es nicht vergessen, sagte der Fuchs. Du bist zeitlebens für das verantwortlich, was du dir vertraut gemacht hast. Und hier mein Geheimnis. Es ist einfach: Die Augen sind blind. Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut._

John legte das Buch weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er holte tief Luft. Sein Herz hämmerte. Verdammt! Welche Lektion erteilte ihm Mycroft?

„Verdammte Holmes“ formte er tonlos mit seinen Lippen.

Und da er spürte, dass es ihm gut tat, diese Worte physisch werden zu lassen, flüsterte er:

„Verdammte Holmes!“

Die junge Frau, die in Bern zugestiegen war, döste mit den Ohrstöpseln ihres iPods in den Ohren und beachtete ihn nicht. John spürte, dass zu seiner Entlastung noch etwas fehlte und sagte leise:

„Sherlock.“

Der Name schwang in ihm nach und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann las er das Buch zu Ende, fassungslos darüber, dass der kleine Prinz aus Sehnsucht und Trauer in den Tod geht. Er lässt sich von der Giftschlange beissen.

_Diese Nacht, weisst du … komm nicht, sagte der kleine Prinz._  
_Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, sagte ich._  
_Es wird so aussehen als wäre ich krank, ein bisschen als stürbe ich. Das ist so. Komm nicht das anschauen, es ist nicht der Mühe …_  
_Ich werde dich nicht verlassen._  
_Ich sage dir das, auch wegen der Schlange. Sie darf dich nicht beissen. Die Schlangen sind böse. Sie können zum Vergnügen beissen._  
_Ich werde dich nicht verlassen._  
_Es ist wahr. Sie haben für einen zweiten Biss kein Gift mehr …_

John schloss das Buch und legte es auf die Ablage. Er blieb für einige Sekunden betäubt sitzen, versuchte sich zu fassen. Dann stand er auf, ging zur Zugstoilette, wusch sich Gesicht und Hände mit kaltem Wasser. Er setzte sich ins Abteil zurück und schaute hinaus ohne etwas von der Landschaft wahrzunehmen. Das kleine Büchlein – er hatte es in weniger als einer Stunde gelesen – hinterliess beides, Wärme und Verunsicherung. Als habe es eine neue Schicht in ihm aufgerissen. Eine emotionale Schicht. Sah er Sherlock mit dem Herzen? Mycroft? Die Welt? Die intensiven Bilder und Worte wühlten in ihm. Die erbarmungslose Konsequenz der Geschichte machte ihm Angst. Und da war Zärtlichkeit und die Verbindung zu Sherlock.

Der kleine Prinz war alles andere als ein Kinderbuch. Es war die Analyse von Freundschaft und Liebe, auf einer philosophisch-emotionalen Ebene, die John zutiefst aufwühlte. Es war, als habe jemand vor knapp 80 Jahren genau jene Worte gefunden, die zwischen ihm und Sherlock fehlten. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Waghalsiger Pilot und Dichter. Ein Mann wie Sherlock. Ruhelos unterwegs in Lebensgefahr und im Dienst für andere. Angewiesen auf Freundschaft und einsam zugleich. Verschlossen. Voller Sehnsucht und Trauer.

Es beschäftigte John, dass der Buchtipp von Mycroft kam. Vielleicht bezog er auch deshalb alles auf sich und Sherlock. Oder was meinte Mycroft sonst? Sprach er die Gefahrensituation an? Das Schaf ohne Maulkorb, die kleine aber tödliche Unachtsamkeit mit dem fehlenden Riemen. Dabei hätte es gereicht, den Riemen zu zeichnen. Die nutzlosen Dornen. Die Schlange, die aus Boshaftigkeit beisst, für einen gewollten Tod aber kooperiert. Der Hinweis, dass das Gift für einen zweiten Biss nicht reichen wird. – Konnte man Moriarty auf diese Weise austricksen? Ihm einen Biss anbieten und für den zweiten reichte das Gift nicht mehr?

Johns Mobiltelefon gab einen Ton von sich und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. SMS-Eingang.

_John? SH_

Sherlock! John war im ersten Moment verwirrt, überlegte einen Augenblick, was er antworten sollte.

_Ja? Wo bist du? JW_

_Unwichtig. Wartest du auf mich? SH_

_Ich bin im Zug. JW_

_Wohin? SH_

_Genf. JW_

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die nächste Nachricht kam.

_Wie kann ich dich erreichen? SH_

_Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich dort bin. 20 Uhr. JW_

_Geht es jetzt? Kannst du reden? SH_

John warf einen Blick auf die junge Frau. Sie schien zu schlafen. Aber Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

_Eingeschränkt. JW_

_Reicht. SH_

Im nächsten Augenblick läutete Johns Handy. Sherlocks Nummer. John nahm den Anruf an.

„Ja?“ sagte er so neutral wie möglich.


	5. Ein Stück Weg

„Moment …“ Tippgeräusche im Hintergrund „ … dein Zug fährt um 20:15 Uhr in Genf weg. Du bist um 23:41 Uhr in Meiringen. Ich hole dich ab.“

Johns zwang sich, zuzuhören und ruhig zu atmen.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegst, John: Bitte gib mir Nachricht“.

Sherlocks Stimme leise und weich. John schloss die Augen.

„Auch wenn du nicht nach Meiringen zurückkommst, John: bleib der Grenze fern. Du kommst nicht rüber. Bleib in der Schweiz. Meide alles, was dich identifizieren könnte. Hörst du?“

„Wer?“ fragte John tonlos.

„Ich erkläre es dir, sobald du hier bist.“

„Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, richtig?“

„Falsch.“

„Wer?“

„Nicht am Telefon.“

John holte tief Atem:

„Wie soll ich entscheiden, wenn …“

„Komm einfach zurück, John. Bitte …“ Und da John nichts sagte: „John?“

„Ja?“

„Bitte vertrau mir.“

John schwieg.

„Komm zurück, John“, sagte Sherlock zaghaft, und er fügte noch zaghafter an: „Ich meine das nicht nur geschäftlich.“

„Ich weiss.“

Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens sagte John leise:

„Wir sollten reden.“

„Das werden wir.“

John hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Gut“, sagte er leise. „Bis dann."

„Bis dann“, sagte Sherlock unsicher. Und bevor John aufhängen konnte: „John?“

John wartete. Lange. Atem an seinem Ohr. Sherlock. Keine Worte. 

„Ja?“, fragte er, als von Sherlock nichts kam.

„Bis dann“, sagte Sherlock leise und unterbrach die Leitung.

 _Ich dich auch_ , dachte John und erschrak über die Worte, die er seinem Freund unterstellte.

 

_Es macht die Wüste schön, sagte der kleine Prinz, dass sie irgendwo einen Brunnen birgt._

 

***

 

Sherlock stand am Bahnhof. John sah ihn sofort. Er ging auf die hohe schlanke Gestalt zu, die reglos dastand, in den dunklen Mantel gehüllt. Es war kalt um diese Nachtzeit auf dieser Höhe. Sherlock öffnete zögerlich seine Arme, als John auf ihn zukam und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. John war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Das war neu an Sherlock. Eine unbekannte Geste. John war irritiert und verspannt, fühlte sich steif und sperrig in Sherlocks Armen, spürte die Unsicherheit, die Zurückhaltung des anderen, den harten, hageren Körper, der den seinen nicht zu finden schien. Er konnte Sherlock nicht einfach umarmen nach all dem, was geschehen war. Er konnte das nicht annehmen, was von Sherlock kam. Sherlock konnte ihm auf diese Weise nicht geben, was er jetzt brauchte. John drückte sein Gesicht an die Schulter des Freundes, versuchte ruhig zu atmen, die Verwirrung abzuschütteln, den vertrauten Geruch wahrzunehmen. Sherlock kam ihm entgegen, versuchte anzuknüpfen, Intimität zu schaffen. John wusste, wie viel Überwindung ihn das kostete. Er bemühte sich, darauf einzugehen.

„Sherlock, warte“, flüsterte John, als sein Freund sich zurückziehen, die Umarmung lösen wollte.

Eine Chance. Sie hatten eine Chance verdient. Beide. Sherlock wartete. John versuchte sich zu entspannen. Eine Hand strich über seinen Rücken. Atem an seinem Ohr, fremd in seiner Intensität. Sherlock. John schloss die Augen, spürte die Härte schwinden, spürte, wie Wärme zwischen ihnen zu fliessen begann. Sherlocks Arme, die ihn enger umfingen, weich, sorgsam. Leises Seufzen. John nahm die Einladung an, liess sich an Sherlock sinken, vergrub sich in den Mantel, den Mann, die Wärme. 

Wenige Augenblicke später gingen sie schweigend die Strasse entlang zum Hotel, dicht nebeneinander, John mit seinem Koffer. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Baer.

„Gib mir die Informationen, Sherlock“, sagte John, kaum waren sie im Zimmer.

„Ich habe das Zimmer nach Wanzen abgesucht und keine gefunden“, antwortete Sherlock. „Das heisst aber nichts.“

John nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Er setzte sich aufs Bett. Sherlock setzte sich zu ihm.

„Du weisst, was mir heute passiert ist?“

„Die Medien schreiben von einem technischen Unfall am Flughafen Zürich. Kurzmeldung, 30 Zeilen. Zwei Techniker kamen ums Leben“, sagte Sherlock.

„Ja. Ich habe es gelesen“, sagte John. Er griff nach dem hoteleigenen Briefpapier, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag und schrieb: _War es eine Bombe?_

„Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte Sherlock. Es klang ehrlich. Er griff nach dem Schreibblock und schrieb: _Es ist ein komplexer Fall, diverse Beteiligte: NDB, SIS, Mycroft, Waffenkartell, Moriarty._

Der schweizerische und der britische Geheimdienst? Waffenkartell? Moriarty? John staunte.

„Und du?“ fragte er.

 _Verwickelt_ , schrieb Sherlock.

John zeigte auf sich, fragender Blick.

„Auch“, sagte Sherlock.

„Aber ich weiss nicht in welcher Rolle, richtig?“

Sherlock schwieg.

„Weisst du es?“

Sherlock nickte.

John schrieb: _Informiere mich_

Sherlock reagierte nicht. John schaute ihm in die Augen, sah den Kampf darin. Dann schrieb Sherlock: _Ich kann dir diese Information nicht geben_

_Warum nicht?_

_Zu gefährlich_

_Für wen?_

_Für dich. Und für mich auch._

John holte tief Luft und liess sie geräuschvoll ausströmen. Es war genau das, was er befürchtet hatte. Er war der Spielball und wurde nicht informiert. Er kam sich elend und betrogen vor. Er nahm den Schreibblock und schrieb: _Jemand lässt mich nicht aus der Schweiz ausreisen. Wer?_

Seine schnelle Schrift machte deutlich, dass er enttäuscht und wütend war.

Sherlock schrieb zurück: _NDB, Mycroft_

Das war unerwartet. Das war Sherlocks Seite. Der Schweizer Geheimdienst. Die Holmes. Bittere Galle in Johns Mund. Er schrieb, was am nächsten lag: _Bin ich der Lockvogel?_

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock ruhig.

„Was dann?“

„Ich brauche dich hier, John.“

„Dann kannst du mir das einfach sagen, nicht wahr? Kannst mich informieren und mit einbeziehen. Wie bisher auch.“

Sherlock schrieb: _Es ist diesmal anders._

„Was?“ fragte John.

Sherlock schrieb: _Ich weiss selber zu wenig. Es ist zu riskant, dass wir uns trennen. Er ist gefährlich._

_Hast du einen Plan?_

_Noch nicht_

Und nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens zwischen ihnen sagte Sherlock:

„Ich bin auf dein Vertrauen angewiesen, John.“

John schrieb: _Wenn M dich mit mir unter Druck setzt, wäre es nicht besser zu demonstrieren, dass wir NICHT zusammen gehören?_

„Das entspricht nicht den Tatsachen, John“, sagte Sherlock ruhig und schrieb: _M weiss das genau_

„Ok“, sagte John und schrieb: _Dann machen wir das Gegenteil, um ihn …_

John unterbrach den Satz abrupt und schaute Sherlock an.

„Hast du deswegen mit mir ...“

Das Blut wich aus Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Nein!“ sagte er bestürzt. „Nein, John. So ist es nicht.“

John hörte die Worte nicht, nicht den erschrockenen Ton. Er legte den Schreibblock achtlos aufs Bett und stand auf, ging hin und her. Fassungslos vor Enttäuschung und Schmerz. Er ballte die Fäuste. Was für ein Fehler, hierher zurückgekommen zu sein! Diesem Mann zu vertrauen. Er wollte weg. Weg! Fliehen. Er schaute zu seinem Koffer. Der Blick genügte um Sherlock zu alarmieren.

„Nein!“ rief Sherlock verzweifelt.

Johns Augen funkelten. Er blieb vor Sherlock stehen, der noch immer auf dem Bett sass, und schaute grimmig auf ihn herab.

„Wenn das stimmt, Sherlock“, sagte er gefährlich ruhig, „wenn du mit mir geschlafen hast um Moriarty ein Signal zu geben, um mich ihm als Druckmittel anzubieten, dann bist du zu weit gegangen. Dann wirst du das büssen.“

Sherlock hob die Hand. 

„John. Du ziehst falsche Schlüsse.“

„Dann kläre mich auf.“

„Das ist eine Koinzidenz.“

„Natürlich. Reiner Zufall. Für wie dumm hältst du mich?“

„John! Bitte …“

John schwieg. Sherlock senkte den Blick, holte tief und zitternd Luft. Dann schaute er auf in Johns Augen.

„Es gibt eine private Seite, die mit all dem hier nichts zu tun hat“, sagte er leise.

„Nämlich?“

Sherlock schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Es gibt Dinge“, antwortete er leise, „ohne die ich nicht mehr leben möchte.“

„Welche Dinge, Sherlock?“

„Dich. Das, was uns verbindet.“

„Und was verbindet uns?“ fragte John provozierend.

„Warum fragst du das? Das weisst du doch.“

„Und du? Weisst du es auch?“

Der Vorwurf war deutlich herauszuhören.

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Sein Atem ging schwer und er schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er leise:

„Warum sprichst du so mit mir, John? Ich bitte dich, das zu beenden. Du weisst, dass ich diese Tiefe von Intimität, wie sie zwischen uns besteht, nicht spielen kann.“

Schmerz klang in seiner Stimme mit. John holte schockiert Luft. Sherlocks Worte liessen ihn schaudern. Sie machten ihm mit einem Schlag klar, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Das waren neue Worte. Neue Gefühle. Eine empfindliche, schmerzhafte, tiefe Ebene. Wozu hatte er sich hinreissen lassen! Sherlock hatte Recht. Er wusste, dass sie beide nicht fähig waren, das zu spielen, was zwischen ihnen war. Auf keiner Ebene ihrer Verbindung.

John war verstummt. Er setzte sich matt neben Sherlock aufs Bett.

„Entschuldige“, sagte er betreten.

Seine Stimme schwankte. Er schaute in die hellen Augen des Freundes und Sherlock tat etwas so Unerwartetes, das John im ersten Moment völlig durcheinander war. Er streckte seine Finger aus und berührte Johns Hand.

„Du bist wichtig“, sagte Sherlock sanft.

John schluckte, schloss die Augen. Er war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte, er war wie betäubt.

„Hörst du mich, John?“ fragte Sherlock besorgt.

„Ja.“

„Verstehst du, was ich dir sage?“

John schaute auf. Offene Emotion in Sherlocks Augen. Fülle nie gesagter Worte. Angst. Geständnisse, die unausgesprochen blieben. Vielleicht für immer. John schluckte. Sein Herz tat weh. Er drehte seine Hand und nahm die des Freundes in die seine.

„Ja. Ich verstehe es. Verzeih mir.“

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, offener Kanal der Gefühle für lange Sekunden. Ein Strom in ihren Händen. Wärme nahm Johns Körper ein und beschleunigte seinen Puls. Es gab ausser dem harten, genialen Consulting Detective auch diesen Sherlock. Diesen ungewöhnlichen, verschlossenen Mann, der sich ihm öffnete, für ihn all dies zuliess. Nähe. Verbindung. Zärtlichkeit.

„Wir haben morgen einen Tag lang Ruhe“, sagte Sherlock. „Lass uns einen Ausflug machen.“

Er zog sanft seine Hand aus der des Freundes, nahm den Schreibblock und schrieb: _Morgen: Waffenkartell in Ballenberg, alle beschäftigt._

 _M?_ schrieb John zurück.

„Auch“, sagte Sherlock und fragte: “Wollen wir in die Rosenlaui-Schlucht?“ Gleichzeitig schrieb er: _Unterwegs können wir reden._

„Ok“, seufzte John.

Sie blieben einfach nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzen und schwiegen lange.

„Wenn das Zimmer tatsächlich verwanzt ist, haben wir jetzt ein Problem“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann.

John legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Arm, strich liebevoll darüber. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf, ging ins Bad und duschte sich den Tag vom Leib.

Als John ins Zimmer zurückkam lag Sherlock im Bett. Er schlief noch nicht. John legte sich zu ihm. Sie drehten sich zueinander und schauten sich an. Der Mond schien hell durch das weit offene Fenster und sie schliefen das zweite Mal miteinander. Wortlos wie beim ersten Mal. Und wie beim ersten Mal berührte Sherlock zuerst Johns Gesicht. Unsicher. Fragend. Diesmal aber war John wach und zögerte für lange Momente. Er legte seine Hand auf die des Freundes und unterbrach dessen tastende Anfrage, schaute ihm in die Augen. Er fühlte den schnellen Puls in Sherlocks Hand, die Wärme der Haut. Er sah die hellen Augen offen und verletzlich. Seine Finger strichen über den sehnigen Handrücken und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er konnte es nicht steuern und wollte es auch nicht. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich sehnsüchtig ineinander und eine Welle der Hitze und Bereitschaft überspülte John. Diesmal war er es, der sich zu seinem Freund beugte und dessen Lippen zärtlich fordernd zwischen die seinen nahm.

Verlangen brach auf zwischen ihnen, heftig und ungestüm. Sie liessen sich davon überwältigen, fraglos, besinnungslos, liessen sich mitreissen vom atemlosen Fieber. Es gab keine Spiele. Sie liebten sich ehrlich, innig und schnell. Schnell wie beim ersten Mal. Kaum Minuten, bis sie ausweglos am Ziel waren und sich ohne Zögern darüber hinaus tragen liessen. Sherlock keuchte auf und wand sich und die mondbeschienene Ekstase seines Freundes riss John augenblicklich mit. Einen Herzschlag später vergrub er seine Finger in die dunklen Locken und sie küssten sich im abklingenden Rausch ihrer Vereinigung verzweifelt und liebevoll. 

Sie lagen lange nebeneinander, beruhigten sich langsam, schauten sich an. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sherlock hatte seine Hand in Johns Hand gelegt. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Irgendwann schlief Sherlock ein und drehte sich im Schlaf weg. John lag noch eine Weile wach. Verwundert über das, was hier geschah. Nachdenklich darüber, wie heftig sie aufeinander reagierten und wie selbstverständlich ihre Sehnsucht sie zueinander trug. Wie einfach. Es ist einfacher, mit Sherlock zu schlafen als mit ihm zu reden, dachte John und lächelte, bevor er einschlief.

_Man darf den Blumen nicht zuhören, man muss sie einatmen._

 

***

 

Morgensonne schien durchs Fenster als John erwachte. Sherlocks Bett war leer. John hörte die Dusche laufen. Etwas später betrat Sherlock das Zimmer. Er war nackt, rieb sich mit dem Handtuch das Haar trocken.

„Ok für dich?“ fragte Sherlock, als er Johns überraschten Blick sah.

John betrachtete den nackten Freund und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht nur die Nacht gab, sondern auch einen Tag. Licht. Sonne. Arbeit. Öffentlichkeit. Alltag. Dass die Geschehnisse der Nacht auch den Tag berührten. Und bevor John antworten konnte, fragte Sherlock:

„Stört es dich?“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er. 

„Aber?“

„Mir wurde gerade bewusst, dass sich auch der Alltag verändert hat.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Kommst du klar damit?“ fragte er.

„Ich denke schon.“

Sherlock setzte sich zu John aufs Bett, schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Sicher?“ fragte er.

John hielt dem prüfenden Blick stand. Auch das hatte sich verändert. Sherlocks Blick. Sie hatten sich noch nie bei Tageslicht bewusst in die Augen geschaut, seit sie miteinander schliefen. So nahe und so direkt. Sherlocks Augen waren ungewöhnlich hell und schön.

„Was deduzierst du?“ fragte John, als er das kurze Aufglimmen in den Augen des Freundes sah.

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte er ernst:

„Ich denke, das weisst du selber.“

Er stand nachdenklich auf und begann sich anzuziehen. John schloss die Augen. Er hatte das Wort Liebe noch nie ernsthaft für einen Mann in Betracht gezogen. Es war das erste Mal.

 

***

 

John klammerte sich am Metallgeländer fest. Das Tosen des Trümmelbachfalls vibrierte in seinen Ohren und im ganzen Körper. Der Sprühregen des Gletscherwassers nahm ihm den Atem. Das tiefe rhythmische Schlagen drohte ihn von den Füssen zu holen. Es erschütterte alle seine Fundamente, die physischen, mentalen und emotionalen. John war wie in Trance. Unbeschreiblicher Lärm des reissenden, stiebenden, wirbelnden Wassers, das sich durch enge Schlünde drängte, durch glattgefegte Felsenbecken stürmte und mit ungeheuerlichem Sog zum Abgrund jagte, seine berstende Energie tobend an die Felsen schmetterte, Tropfen, Steinchen, Kälte um sich schleudernd.  
John hatte nie etwas Ähnliches erlebt. Ungebändigtes Wasser tief im Inneren des Berges. Dämmrig dröhnende Höhle. Nass. Wild. Atemberaubend.

Sherlock legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und John drehte den Kopf. Wasser troff aus Sherlocks Haar, lief über sein Gesicht. Er lächelte. Glücksprühendes Blau im Widerschein des wild wütenden Wassers. John, betäubt von der ungestümen Kraft des Ortes, umarmte Sherlock. Nasskalte Wangen, eisige Lippen. Pulsender Sprühnebel. Sie lächelten sich an. Dann machte Sherlock eine Geste, dass er nach unten steigen wolle. Der Tumult des Wassers liess keine verbale Kommunikation zu.

Sie stiegen hinab, langsam, blieben hin und wieder stehen, schauten und staunten. Gurgelnde Trichter, überquellende Schalen, aufbrechende Gischt. Dann wurde es wärmer und stiller. Am Ausgang der Höhle die pralle Sonne, blauer Himmel. Kaum erträgliches Wechselbad der Empfindung. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Talseite der 300 Meter über die senkrechte Felswand stürzende Staubbachfall, das Wasser in die Sommerluft zerstäubend. Sie stiegen die nun offene Schlucht weiter ins Tal, blieben irgendwo unterwegs stehen und Sherlock sagte:

„Es kommt etwas auf uns zu, das wir besprechen sollten, John.“

 

_Anmerkung: NDB = Nachrichtendienst des Bundes (Schweizer Geheimdienst); SIS = Secret Intelligence Service (britischer Geheimdienst)_


	6. Drei Wanderkarten

John schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Es war noch dunkel. Vorsichtig tastender Griff. Sherlock. Er war noch da. Lag im Bett neben ihm und schlief. John fuhr sich mit der Hand erleichtert über das Gesicht. Die Uhr zeigte 02:16 Uhr. Es war noch nicht soweit. John holte tief Atem. Er sollte schlafen. Er musste fit sein am kommenden Tag. Aber er hatte Angst. Angst, dass etwas schief gehen könnte. Angst vor Moriarty und seiner perfiden kriminellen Intelligenz. Angst um Sherlock.

John zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen. Er war Soldat. Niemand schlief ruhig vor einer Schlacht. Alle hatten Angst. Aber es gab auch dieses Wissen, das Vertrauen, dass es ok war. Auch wenn man nicht schlief. Der Körper produzierte genügend Adrenalin für die Aufgabe da draussen, auch unausgeschlafen. Darauf konnte man sich verlassen. Darauf konnte John sich verlassen. Kein Soldat rechnete den Tod gegen das Leben auf. Es kam wie es kam. Für sich selber hatte John keine Angst.

„John?“ Sherlock drehte sich verschlafen. Eine Hand berührte John, umfasste seine Schulter.

„Du musst schlafen, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Schlaf einfach, komm.“

Eine Decke wurde hochgezogen und um John gelegt. Darunter Hitze, der Geruch des Freundes, ein warmer Körper rückte an den seinen, Arme umschlangen ihn. Atem an seinem Hals, in seinem Nacken, heiss und intensiv vom Schlaf, dieses unwiderstehliche Vertrauen, Geborgenheit der Nacht, vollständige Entspannung. John schloss die Augen, etwas verwundert über Sherlocks Benehmen, überrascht von der Sicherheit, die er empfand in den Armen des Freundes, im muffelig vertrauten Dunst ihrer Gemeinsamkeit.

Als John das nächste Mal erwachte, war Sherlock weg. 05:42 Uhr. Sherlock war wahrscheinlich bereits unterwegs zur Dossenhütte, zum Treffpunkt mit Moriarty. 2663 Meter über Meer. Mindestens 4 Stunden Aufstieg, Sherlock würde vor 12 Uhr da sein wollen, noch bevor Moriarty dort eintraf. John zog sich in Windeseile an. Wetterfeste Kleidung. Bergschuhe. Es ging durch Steilstufen, über kettengesicherte Wege und Leitern, er musste trittsicher sein. Rucksack mit Kraftriegel, Traubenzucker und Getränk. John hatte bereits am Vorabend alles heimlich bereit gestellt.  
Sherlock hatte ihn gebeten, hier im Baer zu bleiben, während er auf der Dossenhütte Moriarty treffen wollte. M wolle ihn alleine sehen und er habe es ihm versprochen. John solle im Baer bleiben, die Basis-Station der Operation sicherstellen, Informations-Zentrale zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft.

„Mycroft wird mich sichern mit einem Helikopter der Rettungsflugwacht“, hatte Sherlock gesagt. „Es ist zu gefährlich, vom Boden aus zu operieren, das Gelände ist zu hochalpin. Ich brauche dich als zentrale Drehscheibe im Baer.“

John hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Nein, Sherlock. Ich lasse dich da oben nicht allein mit ihm.“

„Du musst. Ich brauche dich im Baer.“

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen mit ihm.“

„John! Durchkreuze nicht meinen Plan, bitte.“

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.“

„Du kannst da oben nichts tun für mich. Du gefährdest nur die Mission, das ist alles.“

„Welche Mission?“

„John! Bitte! Es ist alles durchgeplant. Alle wissen, was zu tun ist. Es kann nichts passieren. Wir brauchen dich im Baer.“

„Warum? Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?“ hatte John gefragt. „Du weisst doch, dass ich nicht hier bleiben werde.“

Sherlock hatte nach seinen Händen gegriffen, sie in die seinen genommen.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Moriarty will DICH, John“, hatte er leise gesagt. „Er will dich, weil er weiss, dass er damit mein Herz im Griff hat.“

Sie hatten sich angesehen. Lange.

„Er rechnet damit, dass du kommst, John“, hatte Sherlock gesagt. „Deshalb ist wichtig, dass du genau das NICHT tust. Verstehst du? Es ist wichtig, dass du in Sicherheit bleibst.“

Sie hatten sich in die Augen geschaut. Unruhe zwischen ihnen. John war uneinsichtig geblieben. Sherlock war aufgestanden, hin und her gegangen, dann vor John stehen geblieben.

„Versprich es mir“, hatte er gefordert, die wasserhellen Augen voller Angst.

John hatte lange gebraucht für eine Antwort. Dann hatte er aufgeschaut in die Augen des Freundes und mit einem Seufzen nachgegeben:

„Ok. Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

John nahm den Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zum Postauto, das ihn zur Rosenlauischlucht brachte. Von der Schlucht aus würde er in die Dossenhütte steigen. Er hatte es bereits am Tag zuvor beschlossen, noch während Sherlock ihm erklärt hatte, was er im Baer zu tun habe. Er war reine Ablenkung. John hatte im Baer keine wirkliche Funktion. Das Getue um eine Informations-Zentrale war reine Augenwischerei um ihn von der Dossenhütte fern zu halten. John hatte beschlossen, so zu tun, als würde er auf das Spiel eingehen. Er liess Sherlock nicht allein mit Moriarty. M war Sherlock ebenbürtig. Das war viel zu gefährlich. So viel stand für John fest. Er würde sich nicht an die Abmachung halten. Diesmal nicht.

 

***

 

John ging die Rosenlauischlucht hoch, wie er sie bereits kannte. Oben der Weg zur Engelhornhütte, den er eine Woche zuvor gegangen war. Der Weg zur Dossenhütte zweigte hier ab und schon bald verliess John den Wald und folgte dem Dossenweg durch nackten Fels. Einsame Steinwüste. Moränen. Steil und unzugänglich. Senkrechte Felswände. Allein. Der Schrei einer Dohle. Hier hoch? Zweifel vor der Steilwand. Und dann gab es doch einen Weg. Er war markiert mit dem üblichen weiss-blau-weissen Zeichen, mit dem hier die Bergwege gekennzeichnet waren. Gesicherte Passage. Drahtseil. Kette. Im Fels verankerte Metall-Leiter. John arbeitete sich durch die Steilstufe. Es war still. Hier im schattigen Tobel hing klamm die Feuchtigkeit der Nacht noch am Berg, Geruch von Wasser und unnahbarer Kälte. Das eigene Keuchen im Körper überlaut. War Sherlock irgendwo auf demselben Weg unterwegs? Und Moriarty? Es gab einen zweiten Zustieg zur Dossenhütte, über das Urbachtal. Kamen sie von dort? Oder liess sich Sherlock vom Helikopter anfliegen? Und M?

Schotterfeld. Links oben klebte das Rosenlauibiwak wie ein Schwalbennest in der Einöde. Eigenartiges Gebilde. John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Menschen hier freiwillig die Nacht verbrachten.

John erreichte keuchend den Urbachsattel. Tiefblauer Himmel hier oben. Schnee- und Eisfelder reflektierten das grellweisse Morgenlicht. Die Landschaft hochalpin. Blanker Fels. John machte eine ausführliche Pause, ass etwas, trank Tee. War Sherlock wirklich hier hochgestiegen? Ging er da oben irgendwo vor ihm? Wahrscheinlich war er bereits in der Hütte. Es war kurz nach 10 Uhr. Die letzten Wegstücke des Zustiegs. In der Einsamkeit der allgegenwärtig rauschende Bergbach. John kletterte hoch, Hände und Füsse, pfeifender Atem.

Die Dossenhütte stand friedlich auf dem Felsen, die roten Schindeln beschienen von der Morgensonne. Daneben der graue Erweiterungsbau mit den hellen Fensterläden. Die Schweizerfahne hing schlaff am Mast. An einer Leine bunte Wäsche. John schlich vorsichtig ums Haus. Kein Mensch weit und breit.

Die Eingangstür stand weit offen. John ging hinein. Ein Geräusch aus der Küche. Jemand sang leise. Eine Frauenstimme. John vergewisserte sich, dass seine Waffe in der Wanderjacke griffbereit war. Dann schaute er in den Raum. Eine Frau stand an der Spüle, schlank und drahtig, kurzgeschnittenes dunkles Haar. Sie war in mittlerem Alter. Gegen 40 vielleicht. Sie schälte Kartoffeln und sang vor sich hin. Sie schaute auf, als John in die Türe trat. Ein Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, willkommen auf der Dossenhütte“, sagte sie freundlich. Sie putze die Hände am Handtuch ab und kam lächelnd auf John zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Celine, die Hüttenwartin.“

„John Watson“, stellte John sich vor.

„Ah! Mr. Watson. Sie gehören zur Ausland-Delegation des Schweizer Alpenclubs, nicht wahr? Sie sind der erste. Die anderen sind noch nicht ankommen. Kommen Sie.“

Celine führte John in die Gaststube, servierte ihm einen Kaffee und einen Nussgipfel. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm.

„Sie sind zu Fuss zugestiegen, wie ich sehe. Was haben Sie vor? Gehen Sie von hier aus weiter?“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

“Ich gehe nach Meiringen zurück“, sagte er.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Celine. „Das Wetter wird kippen. Sie sollten rechtzeitig absteigen. Auf jeden Fall vor 15 Uhr. Oder fliegen Sie mit den anderen zurück?“

„Bin ich der einzige zu Fuss?“ fragte John vorsichtig.

Er war bedacht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nicht zur Ausland-Delegation des SAC gehörte, die hier offenbar erwartet wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich um die Tarnung für das Treffen zwischen Moriarty und Sherlock handelte.

„Es sind zwei Helis angekündigt, kurz vor Mittag“, sagte Celine. „Ob da alle mitfliegen, weiss ich nicht.“ Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Es bleibt ja noch etwas Zeit bis 12 Uhr. Möglicherweise kommt noch jemand zu Fuss hoch. Ich gehe wieder in die Küche. Schauen Sie sich ungeniert um. Wir haben derzeit keine Gäste. Die nächste Gruppe kommt erst abends auf dem Abstieg vom Wetterhorn.“

Sie erhob sich und ging. John liess es sich nicht zweimal sagen und inspizierte die beiden Häuser. Sie waren beide leer. John beschloss zu warten und setzte sich, geschützt vor den Blicken zusteigender Gäste, hinter das Haus auf eine Bank. Es war etwas Wind aufgekommen. Wo war Sherlock? John nahm sein Mobiltelefon. Keine Antenne. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet. Die Hütte war wahrscheinlich nur auf einer speziellen Funkfrequenz erreichbar.

Das herannahende Knattern eines Rotors schreckte John auf. Er ging sofort ins Haus in die Waschräume und beobachtete vom Fenster aus den Helikopter der Swiss Helicopter, der zwei Personen auf der Plattform vor der Hütte ohne Bodenberührung auslud und umgehend wieder abhob. Kaum war er weg, flog ein Helikopter der Valair an, liess ebenfalls zwei Person aussteigen und entfernte sich – ebenfalls ohne aufzusetzen – umgehend wieder. Keine der angekommenen Personen war Sherlock. Keiner war Moriarty. Er war kurz vor 12 Uhr. Verdammt. Was wurde hier gespielt? John war sich sicherer denn je, dass seine Anwesenheit auf der Dossenhütte bitter nötig war. Das sah nach einem Hinterhalt aus. Er beschloss, vorerst abzuwarten, was geschah. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Celine gemacht.

„Mr. Watson“, rief sie durchs Haus. „Ihre Leute sind da!“

Verdammt!

Keiner der vier Herren stellte sich namentlich vor. Sie sassen am hintersten Tisch der Gaststube und winkten Watson zu sich. Keineswegs unfreundlich. John beschloss, darauf einzugehen.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Watson“, sagte der eine und wies auf einen freien Stuhl.

Dem Akzent nach zu urteilen, war er Franzose. John setzte sich und beobachtete die vier. Alle schienen bewaffnet zu sein. Zwei davon massiv. Offensichtlich die Bodyguards. Der eine, der John bereits angesprochen hatte, sagte:

„EADS, ich vertrete Frankreich. Das ist mein deutscher Kollege“, er wies auf den anderen Geschäftsmann, der John schweigend zunickte. „Dürfen wir die Pläne sehen?“

Pläne? Was ging hier vor? EADS? European Aeronautic Defence and Space Company? Airbus. Sie kannten seinen Namen und wollten Pläne von ihm?

„Welche Pläne?“ fragte John.

Die beiden Herren von EADS sahen sich an. Dann lächelte der Franzose nachsichtig und er fragte ausgesprochen freundlich:

„Sie haben die Wanderkarten in Ihrem Rucksack, nehme ich an, Mr. Watson?“

„Ja, sicher“, sagte John.

Er war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob ein sprachliches Missverständnis vorlag. Verwechselte der Mann Pläne mit Karten? Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht sein konnte. Leute, die sich mit EADS vorstellten, erkundigten sich nicht nach Wanderkarten.

„Können Sie sie bitte holen, Mr. Watson.“

John beschloss, zu tun, was die Herren verlangten und holte seinen Rucksack. Er kam allerdings nicht dazu, ihn zu öffnen, denn einer der Bodyguards nahm ihn ihm umgehend aus den Händen.

„Jean wird das für Sie erledigen“, sagte der Franzose, als John protestierte.

Seine Geste und sein Ton machten John klar, dass er keine Alternative hatte. So schaute er zu, wie Jean seinen Rucksack auspackte und den gesamten Inhalt auf dem Tisch auslegte. Trinkflasche, Regenschutz, Apfel, ein Kraftriegel, Ersatz-Socken, Papiertaschentücher, Faserpelz, Sonnenschutz, Kompass, Taschenmesser, drei Wanderkarten. Drei? John konnte sich nicht erinnern, drei Karten eingepackt zu haben. Schon gar nicht drei identische. Die Männer falteten sie auf, sorgsam, begutachteten sie eingehend. Sie unterhielten sich französisch. John verstand immerhin so viel, dass sie gefunden hatten, was sie suchten. Sie steckten zwei der Karten ein, liessen die dritte auf dem Tisch liegen. Einer der Bodyguards sprach in ein Funkgerät und orderte die Helikopter. Jean packte Johns Rucksack wieder ein. Der Franzose nickte John zufrieden zu.

„Richten Sie Mr. Holmes meinen verbindlichsten Dank aus. Wir werden uns im Rahmen der Vereinbarungen erkenntlich zeigen, sobald wir die Pläne geprüft haben.“

Die vier erhoben sich ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren. Jean gab John den Rucksack zurück. Und während die Männer die Gaststube verliessen, waren draussen bereits Rotoren zu hören.

Fast gleichzeitig betrat Celine mit einer Schüssel Älplermagronen den Raum und starrte enttäuscht auf die sich entfernenden Gäste.

„Sie haben Mittagessen bestellt“, sagte sie ärgerlich. 

 

***

 

John stieg sorgsam ab. Schritt um Schritt, Tritt um Tritt. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. John zog den Regenschutz an und ging weiter. Der Fels war glitschig von der Nässe, die Leitern rutschig. Wolken krochen aus den eisbedeckten Gipfeln, strichen die Tobel herunter, kalt, feucht und unwirklich. Verhüllten den Fels, den Bach, den Abgrund, nahmen den Weg ein, füllten ihn mit abweisendem Grau. John nahm es mit Unbehagen, aber nur am Rande wahr. Er ging abwesend. Er war verwirrt und gelähmt vor Angst um Sherlock. Wo war Sherlock? Was war geschehen? Er wusste, dass er sicher nach unten kommen musste. Er musste ins Tal. Schritt um Schritt. John zwang sich, langsam zu gehen, bewusst durch die Steilstufen zu steigen. Er war allein. Er hatte keine Mobilantenne. Die einzige, die wusste, wo er war, war Celine. Aber sie würde sich jetzt mehr um die absteigende Gruppe im Wetterhorn sorgen als um ihn.

John versuchte zum wiederholten Mal Sherlock zu erreichen. Aber es gab noch immer kein Antennensignal auf seinem Mobiltelefon. Auch nicht unterhalb des Urbachsattels. Das machte John stutzig. Spätestens als er die Abzweigung zur Engelhornhütte erreichte, wusste er, dass er das erste Mal, als er vergangene Woche zur Engelhornhütte aufgestiegen war, hier ein Signal gehabt hatte. Warum war die Antenne weg? Verhinderte jemand, dass er Sherlock kontaktieren konnte? Oder Mycroft? Oder irgendjemanden? Genau genommen konnte er niemanden erreichen. Er war isoliert. Er war allein. Er war völlig allein in dieser nebelschweren, nassen, rutschigen, verregneten Einöde. Es war kalt und feucht. Kein Mensch unterwegs.

Ein Krachen und Donnern liess John aufhorchen. Er blieb stehen und lauschte in den Nebel. Links von ihm war ein Stück des Rosenlaui-Gletschers abgebrochen, Eisstücke rieselten über die blankgeschliffene Untermoräne. Keine Gefahr. Er war nicht im Bruchfeld des Gletschers. Er war auf der Höhe der Gletscherzunge. Es war bald überstanden. Bald. Noch die Rosenlaui hinunter.

Jetzt, da John stillstand, merkte er, dass seine Beine zitterten und schmerzten. Seine Ohren waren zugeschwollen. Die Höhendifferenz. Er brauchte Flüssigkeit. Er zwang sich, Pause zu machen, sich hinzusetzen, den Kraftriegel zu essen, zu trinken. Celine hatte ihm Tee mitgegeben, isotonisch, leicht gesüsst. Er trank davon. Viel. Er war müde und erschöpft von der ungewohnten Bergtour. Und von der mentalen Anstrengung. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, ruhig zu bleiben, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Den Aufruhr in sich niederzuhalten. Nicht ununterbrochen an Sherlock zu denken. Nicht herum zu spekulieren über das, was geschehen war, sondern sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. 

Waren da Schritte? John horchte. Das Rauschen des Weissenbachs. Der Regen. Nichts sonst. Die Pistole lag griffbereit in der Jacke. Gut.

 

_Anmerkung: SAC = Schweizer Alpen-Club (Bergsteiger- und Wandervereinigung); EADS = European Aeronautic Defence and Space Company (Airbus)_


	7. Gefährliche Spiele

Es ging gegen Mitternacht und Sherlock war noch immer nicht zurück. John hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen. Er lag mit den Kleidern auf dem Hotelbett. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er hatte hier wieder mobilen Empfang, aber Sherlock reagierte weder auf SMS noch auf Anrufe. Auch Mycroft war nicht erreichbar. Seit Stunden versuchte John vergeblich, einen von beiden zu erreichen. Er hatte am Hotel-Empfang gefragt, aber der Mann dort hatte Sherlock nicht gesehen und wusste nichts. John hatte im Zimmer nach Hinweisen gesucht und nichts gefunden.  
Er war unruhig. Es war durchaus nicht selten, dass Sherlock bis spät in die Nacht unterwegs war. Aber wenn er sich tatsächlich mit Moriarty traf, dann war das etwas ganz anderes. John überlegte, wo dieses Treffen hätte stattfinden können, aber es gab unendlich viele Möglichkeiten und er kannte sich in der Gegend zu wenig aus. Ausschliessen konnte er nur die Dossenhütte. Und nicht einmal das mit Sicherheit, denn er hatte sich nicht länger als drei Stunden dort aufgehalten.

John schrak auf. Sein Telefon klingelte. Er griff hektisch danach. Sherlock? Nein. Mycroft. Immerhin.

„Sie haben mehrfach versucht, mich zu erreichen“, sagte Mycroft. „Worum geht es?“

„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte John.

„Ich bin nicht sein Kindermädchen. Wo sind Sie?“

„Im Hotel.“

„Ich bin in 15 Minuten bei Ihnen.“

In 15 Minuten bei Ihnen? Mycroft kam zu ihm? Das war kein gutes Zeichen. John versuchte ein weiteres Mal, Sherlock zu erreichen, aber der Anruf erreichte nicht einmal das Mobiltelefon. _Der gewünschte Mobilteilnehmer ist derzeit nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen Sie es später nocheinmal._

 

***

 

„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte John hart.

Mycroft betrachtete John aufmerksam. Sie standen sich in einem leeren Hotelzimmer des Baer gegenüber. Mycroft hatte sich geweigert, im verwanzten Zimmer seines Bruders zu reden.

„Mein Bruder hat Aufträge zu erfüllen“, sagte Mycroft kühl. „Er steht Ihnen derzeit nicht zur Verfügung.“

„Ich habe Hinweise, dass er in Gefahr ist“, sagte John.

„Kaum“, sagte Mycroft gelassen. „Er ging heute auf die Dossenhütte. Er wird da oben übernachten. Warum regen Sie sich so auf?“

„Sie wissen das?“ fragte John ungläubig, „Sie wissen, dass er auf die Dossenhütte wollte und lassen ihn allein in dieser gefährlichen Situation?“

„Die Verhandlungen sind abgeschlossen“, antwortete Mycroft ruhig. „Es geht nur noch um die Übergabe der Pläne. Völlig ungefährlich. Alles unter geheimdienstlicher Aufsicht. Die Hüttenwartin arbeitet für den NDB. Es gibt keinen sichereren Platz.“

John liess sich verblüfft mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken. Keinen sichereren Platz. Sherlock hatte ihn belogen und auf hinterhältigste Art und Weise in die Dossenhütte geschickt. Um ihn zu sichern und abzulenken. Mit einem geheimdienstlichen Auftrag.

„Was sind das für Pläne?“ fragte John heiser.

„Diese Information ist für Sie nicht relevant, John“.

„Oh doch“, sagte John. „Oh doch! Ich war heute auf der Dossenhütte, und ich habe dort die Pläne vier Herren der EADS übergeben. Wo also ist Sherlock?“

Mycroft konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„SIE waren dort?“ fragte er.

„Was sind das für Pläne?“ fragte John. Und da Mycroft schwieg fügte er an: „Ich kann mich gerne direkt bei der EADS erkundigen oder mit Celine Kontakt aufnehmen.“

Mycroft holte tief Luft. Dann sagte er widerwillig:

„Gestern fand in Ballenberg die Sitzung des europäischen Waffenkartells statt. Die Schweiz und Grossbritannien haben entschieden, zusammen Jet-Drohnen zu bauen – ohne das restliche Europa zu involvieren. British Aerospace will dadurch die Fusion mit EADS verhindern. Die Schweizer Pilatus Flugzeugwerke haben einen Doppeljet-Flüsterantrieb erfunden. Ich war heute mit Abgeordneten von British Aerospace dort und habe Prototypen besichtigt. Um die EADS abzulenken, haben wir sie gleichzeitig auf der Dossenhütte mit den Plänen bedient.“

„Wer ist ‚wir‘“? fragte John.

„Der schweizerische und der britische Geheimdienst.“

„Warum?“ fragte John. „Warum bedienen Sie den Konkurrenten mit den Plänen?“

Mycroft verzog sein Gesicht zu einem überlegenen Grinsen.

„Warum nicht?“ fragte er.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas war falsch. Doppeljet-Flüsterantrieb für Drohnen? John hatte im Krieg genügend Drohnen gesehen. Man ortete sie über Radar und schickte eine Flugabwehrrakete. Das war‘s. Die meisten Drohnen waren Propellermaschinen, denn ein Jet-Triebwerk stiess heisse Gase aus, die von Raketen mit Infrarot-Suchkopf angesteuert werden konnten. Lärm-Emissionen waren für Drohnen das allerkleinste Problem.

„Drohnen haben nur EIN Problem“, sagte John. „Und das ist der Radar."

Mycroft sah ihn lange an. Dann nickte er anerkennend.

„Sie sind Soldat. Ich hatte das vergessen, John.“

Dieser überhebliche Ton. John fühlte Wut und Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Diese verdammten Holmes! Er machte sich grauenhafte Sorgen um Sherlock und Mycroft tischte ihm munter irgendwelche Lügen auf. Alle tischten ihm Lügen auf. Auch Sherlock selber. John kochte. Er stellte sich vor Mycroft und sagte:

„Sherlock ist verschwunden. Er will sich mit Moriarty treffen und wir vergeuden hier unsere Zeit mit Märchen. Ich verlange von Ihnen die Wahrheit, Mycroft. Und zwar jetzt sofort!“

Die Farbe wich aus Mycrofts Gesicht.

„Moriarty?“ flüsterte er erschrocken.

„Die Wahrheit“, forderte John hart ohne auf Mycroft einzugehen.

„Pilatus hat eine neue Stealth-Technologie entwickelt auf Basis aktiver kristalliner Oberflächen“, sagte Mycroft ohne Umschweife. „Jede Signatur wird verwischt und ist auch für Passivradar praktisch unsichtbar. Natürlich sind wir an dieser Tarnkappentechnik interessiert. Offiziell ging es bei der Besichtigung der Pilatus Werke um den Flüstereffekt, der für die Zivilluftfahrt interessant sein dürfte. Auch für EADS. Wir waren allerdings nicht deswegen dort und mussten EADS ablenken.“

John nickte. So machte es Sinn.

„Das Ablenkungsmanöver war Sherlocks Aufgabe“, stellte er fest.

„So ist es."

„Er hat aber mich hingeschickt und war nicht dort“, sagte John.

Johns Blick traf Mycrofts. Und zum ersten Mal, zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, sah John blanke Sorge in den harten blauen Augen.

„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte John leise.

„Ich weiss es nicht, John“, gab Mycroft zu.

„Sie kennen Moriarty?“

„Er ist ein Geschäftspartner von mir.“

„Er ist WAS?“ John war entsetzt.

„Sie verstehen nichts von Macht, John. Moriarty ist genial und mächtig. Es ist besser mit solchen Leuten zu kooperieren und sie auf diese Weise in Schach zu halten als sich mit ihnen anzulegen, wie das mein kleiner dummer Bruder tut.“

Mycroft war deutlich verärgert.

„Die Mobilfunk-Antenne am Rosenlaui war tot“, sagte John ohne auf Mycrofts Groll einzugehen. „Möglicherweise war das nicht für mich gedacht. Was liegt im Einzugsgebiet dieser Antenne?“

„Zwirgi bedient das obere Reichenbachtal“, sagte Mycroft, „die Untere Allmend das untere. Es müsste eine dieser beiden Antennen gewesen sein.“

„Oder beide“, sagte John.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Reichenbachfall“, sagte Mycroft.

„Gut".

John machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Warten Sie!“ Mycroft hielt ihn zurück. „Wo wollen Sie hin?“

„Sherlock suchen."

„Seien Sie vernünftig, John. Es ist Mitternacht. Es regnet. Der Bach entwässert das ganze Massiv und führt extreme Wassermengen. Die Schlucht ist gefährlich. Sie können da jetzt nicht hin. Wir werden das morgen tun. Bei Tageslicht.“

John riss sich los.

„Kommen Sie mit oder nicht?“ fragte er hart.

Mycroft schüttelte langsam den Kopf:

„Sie können jetzt nichts ausrichten dort, John“, sagte er mild. „Manchmal ist es besser mit dem Kopf zu denken, nicht mit dem Herzen.“

John schaute in die blauen Augen.

„SIE haben mir das Buch empfohlen“, sagte er kühl.

John verliess den Raum und ging in sein Zimmer, zog sich den warmen Faserpelz an, schlüpfte in die noch nasse Regenkleidung, die Bergschuhe. Er nahm die Waffe mit und machte sich auf den Weg.

Es schüttete vom Himmel. Die Nacht war erfüllt vom hellen Rauschen niederprasselnder Tropfen. Im Hintergrund das Donnern des Reichenbachs. John ging zügig durch die Nässe. Regen peitschte in sein Gesicht, kühlte es. Kühlte den Schmerz in seiner Brust, die Angst. Kalte Nachtluft klärte seine Gedanken. Und noch bevor er am Fusse des Reichenbachfalls angekommen war, wusste er, dass Mycroft Recht hatte. In knapp sechs Stunden würde es hell sein. Dann konnten sie gezielt suchen. Jetzt konnte er nichts ausrichten, gefährdete nur sich selber. Er war erschöpft von der Tour in die Dossenhütte. Das Beste, was er tun konnte, war schlafen und essen und dafür sorgen, dass er morgen fit war. John blieb stehen. Schloss die Augen. Regen klopfte auf ihn nieder, hüllte ihn ein. Er versuchte, Sherlock zu spüren, ihn zu finden mit den Augen seines Herzens. Aber sein Herz war dämmrig und tat weh. Er musste den Schmerz und die Angst ertragen. Es gab keine sinnvolle Alternative. Er konnte jetzt nichts ausrichten. John drehte um und ging zurück ins Baer.

 

***

 

Es gab Kampfspuren. Auf einem begehbaren Felsvorsprung am obersten Wasserfall hatte die Kantonspolizei einen Schuh sichergestellt. Er gehörte nicht Sherlock. Hingegen waren die blutigen Fingerspuren am Fels eindeutig dem jüngeren Holmes zuzuordnen. Auch das ausgerissene Stück Stoff aus Sherlocks Hemd, ebenfalls mit Blut. Sherlocks Blut.

Die Experten der Polizei suchten den Reichenbach ab. Er hatte ungewöhnlich viel Wasser. Der Regen erschwerte die Arbeit. Sie suchten den ganzen Tag. Eingepackt in Schutzanzüge stiegen sie mit Seilwinden die Wände hinab in die reissenden Fälle, untersuchten Felsnasen und Uferzonen. Erst als die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit eine Suche unmöglich machte, beendeten die Männer ihre Arbeit. Ergebnislos.

„Wir suchen morgen weiter“, versprach der zuständige Kommandant. „Laut Prognose wird der Regen im Laufe der Nacht aufhören, das macht es einfacher und manchmal gibt der sinkende Wasserstand etwas frei. Aber machen Sie sich keine Hoffnung. Wenn überhaupt, dann finden wir Leichen. Aber auch das ist selten bei diesen Wassermassen. Die Körper werden unter die Steine gedrückt und bleiben dort hängen. Der Bach gibt sie meistens nicht mehr her.“

Mycroft nickte. Er war bleich. 

John ging mit den Männern der Polizei durch den dunkelnden Wald nach unten. Er war wie betäubt. Die Männer gingen schweigend, leuchteten mit Handscheinwerfern auf den steilen Weg vor ihren Füssen. Sie nahmen John und Mycroft mit bis zu den Geländefahrzeugen, mit denen sie über schmale abschüssige Wege so nah wie möglich an den Wasserfall gefahren waren. Sie brachten Mycroft zu seinem Wagen, den er an der Talstation der Standseilbahn abgestellt hatte. Mycroft war in Grindelwald untergebracht und brach wortlos auf, nachdem John mit einer abweisenden Geste klar gemacht hatte, dass er allein sein wolle.

Das Hotelzimmer war leer. Es war so leer, wie John es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Hoffnungslos leer und fremd. John stieg aus der nassen Kleidung und liess sich aufs Bett fallen. Alles tat weh. Der Körper. Jeder Muskel. Jede Bewegung. Jeder Gedanke. Jeder Atemzug. Es tat auch weh, still zu liegen, sich nicht zu bewegen, nicht zu denken, nichts zu fühlen. Alles tat weh. Jeder Herzschlag. Sherlock. John wusste nicht mehr, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. In ihm war Chaos. Unheilbares, schmerzhaftes Chaos. Draussen vor dem offenen Fenster der Regen. Er war wieder stärker. Der Reichenbachfall hörbar, prall in seiner Fülle. Sherlock.

Irgendwo in dieser nassen Hölle da draussen war Sherlock. Verletzt. Kalt. Vielleicht tot. Vielleicht schon lange tot. Mehr als 24 Stunden. Weggegangen bereits, den Körper verlassen. Er hatte gekämpft mit Moriarty, das stand fest. Und war abgestürzt. Vielleicht. Auch Moriarty. Beide vielleicht. Abgestürzt in diesen kalten tobenden Schlund. Augenblick des Schreckens. An einem Felsen aufgeschlagen vielleicht. Von donnernden Wassermassen und Geschiebe unter die Steine gedrückt. Aussichtsloser Kampf. Panik des Erstickens, Wasser in der Lunge, keine Luft mehr. Langer, grässlicher Todeskampf. Letzter Gedanke. Vielleicht an ihn, John. Vielleicht. Sekundenbruchteile der Erinnerung an Nähe, Zärtlichkeit, Lust. Der Geruch der Haut. Wärme. Geborgenheit. Vielleicht.

Sherlock war tot. Mit allergrösster Wahrscheinlichkeit. Es war besser, die Hoffnung zügig aufzugeben und sich den Tatsachen zu stellen. Loszulassen. Sherlock war tot. Vielleicht. Tot und nahe. So nahe. So unerträglich nahe. Im Tod näher vielleicht als je zuvor. Johns Herz brannte. Er schüttelte sich in einem Schaudern. Sherlock war … weg. Das Zimmer leer. Für immer. Für immer. Er musste es ertragen. Ertragen. Lernen. Ertragen. Beton härtete aus in Johns Brust. Schwer und scharf.


	8. Nachtgeflüster

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen in der Nacht. Der Morgenhimmel klarte auf. Nur an den Bergen hing die Feuchte noch als dichter Nebel, verbarg Gletscher, Fels und Wasserläufe. Am Reichenbach suchten die Experten der Kantonspolizei weiter nach Sherlock und Moriarty.

Die Wassermengen hatten sich reduziert, der Reichenbach zog sich mehr und mehr in ruhigere Läufe zurück. Da und dort gab er Fels und Steine frei, wo tags zuvor noch tosendes Wasser zu Tal gestürzt war. Geschiebe klemmte zwischen Felsen fest. Mächtige Steinhaufen, durchmischt mit Holz. Ganze Bäume. Entwurzelt. John war überrascht von dem, was der Wasserlauf zutage brachte. Welche Macht das wilde Wasser offenbarte, das solche Steine mit sich zieht und auf Haufen schmettert, das ganze Bäume ausreisst, sie knickt und zermalmt und hinspült, verkeilt und verklemmt zwischen Stein und Fels. Und sich dann zurückzieht, unerwartet schnell, das Ausmass brausender Zerstörung offenlegt, der Sonne übergibt. Irgendwo da war Sherlock. Unter Geschiebe vergraben vielleicht. Für immer. John wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was es hiess, in solche Wasser zu fallen. Wie hoffnungslos es war, einen solchen Sturz zu überleben.

Der Kommandant des Suchtrupps war die Ruhe selber.

„In der Aare oberhalb Hirssi wurde eine männliche Leiche angeschwemmt“, sagte er, nachdem er eine Weile am Funkgerät geredet hatte. „Wir wären dankbar, wenn Sie sie identifizieren könnten. Ich kann sie hinfahren.“

John und Mycroft schauten sich an. Sie waren beide bereit dazu. Was auch immer kam, es war besser als diese Ungewissheit.

„Sie sind Arzt, nicht wahr?“ wandte sich der Kommandant an John. „Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Sie das übernehmen könnten. Es ist keine schöne Leiche, wissen Sie. Der Körper ist ziemlich beschädigt, was darauf schliessen lässt, dass er vom Reichenbach kommt.“

John nickte. Schluckte.

„Ich kann das machen“, sagte er.

Mycroft schaute ihn an. Er war bleich.

„Sind Sie sicher, John?“

„Ja, ich bin sicher“, sagte John bestimmend.

„Ich komme mit.“

„Gut. Vier Augen sind auf jeden Fall besser als zwei, zwei Aussagen besser als eine“, sagte John.

Es klang kühl und professionell. Der Panzer in seiner Brust war schwer aber undurchlässig. Gut.

Die Fahrt mit dem Geländewagen dauerte eine knappe Viertelstunde. Unten in Meiringen die Aare entlang Richtung Brienz. Irgendwo ging es rechts über eine schmale Brücke, dann auf der anderen Flussseite wieder ein Stück hoch, Schotterweg entlang der Bahnlinie. Irgendwann hielt der Kommandant neben zwei Polizeiautos und einem Notfallwagen an, liess John und Mycroft aussteigen. Die Polizeitaucher waren dabei, ihre Ausrüstung zu reinigen. Der Kommandant stieg über das einspurige Gleis der Zentralbahn hinunter zur Aare. Rot-weisses Band markierte die abgesperrte Fundstelle. Ein Leichensack. Der Notfallarzt, der den Tod bescheinigt hatte, war am Telefonieren. Er beendete das Gespräch, als er die drei Männer kommen sah.

„Wer ist der Arzt?“ fragte er.

John machte ein schwaches Zeichen. Ihm war übel. Sein Körper schmerzte. Die Beine waren zittrig.

„Ein Teil des Gesichtes ist noch erkennbar“, sagte der Notfallarzt. „Aber es ist kein schöner Anblick“.

John nickte gefasst, Signal, dass er bereit war. Der Notfallarzt ging neben dem Leichensack in die Hocke. John spürte Mycroft neben sich und griff nach dessen Arm. Kurze Illusion, dass es Sherlock sei, der neben ihm stand, neben ihm gestanden hatte, vertraute sichere Stütze, Hilfe, Nähe an so vielen Tatorten. Der Notfallarzt zog den Reissverschluss des Leichensacks auf. John starrte für ein paar Sekunden auf die Masse aus Blut, Hirn, Knochensplitter und Haaren. Seine Hand hatte sich in Mycrofts Ärmel verkrallt. Er würgte. Schloss die Augen. Er nickte. Liess Mycroft los. Verstört. Es war Moriarty.

 

***

 

Die kurze Trauerfeier für die beiden verunfallten Briten war einfach. Die Menschen hier verloren nicht viele Worte, wenn es um Tod ging. Sie nahmen schweigend Anteil. Die Berge forderten regelmässig ihre Opfer. Die Sankt Michaels Kirche war voll. Wäre der Anlass nicht von solch erstickender Trauer gewesen für John, so hätte er wohl ein Auge gehabt für die Fundamente aus dem 9. Jahrhundert, den Lazariter-Turm aus dem 12. Jahrhundert, die wunderbare Akustik des schlichten Raumes. Aber John war überwältigt von Kummer. Stumm. Taub. Blind. Er sass abseits. Er ertrug Mycroft nicht und auch niemand anderen. Er wollte allein sein. Allein inmitten all dieser Menschen, die für Sherlock beteten. Und für Moriarty.

Der Pfarrer las aus dem Buch der Weisheiten Salomons: _Ein Mensch, der auf Gott vertraut, und kommt sein Ende auch früh, geht leicht in Gottes Frieden ein. Denn Klugheit dient der Ehre mehr als grau gewordenes Haar. Ein kurzes Leben, tief und liebevoll, wiegt leicht ein langes Menschenleben auf. Denn Gott, der Herr, erfreut sich an dem, der liebt._

John hätte gerne geweint über diesen Text, denn es waren die Worte für Sherlock. Aber er konnte nicht weinen. Sein Herz war zugefroren in Schmerz.

 _Tief und liebevoll._ Er hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Er hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er das sah in ihm, dieses tief und liebevoll. In jeder Handlung. In jeder Geste. In jedem Wort. Selbst in diesem überheblichen Gehabe, der Verweigerung von Information, diesem unerträglichen Holmes’schen Dünkel. Er hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er ihn liebte. Mehr liebte als er je geliebt hatte. Aber es war zu spät.

John ergab sich in das Gebet, das der Pfarrer wortlos liess, nur den Raum öffnete, die Zeit, die Stille, den Zugang. Wortloses Gedenken angesichts der Kraft der Natur, des Schicksals. Stumme Meditation. John blieb tief im Gefühl seiner Liebe und sandte sie hinaus, konzentriert, dahin, wo Sherlock vielleicht war, wo sie ihn vielleicht erreichte. Ihn oder einen der Engel, der ihm die Botschaft überbringen konnte.

Der Kirchenchor sang: _Ich steh vor dir mit leeren Händen, Herr. Fremd wie dein Name sind mir deine Wege …_

Segen. Orgelspiel. Die Menschen verliessen die Kirche. John blieb sitzen. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht aufstehen. Nicht mit den anderen gehen. Den Lebenden. Er konnte nicht hinausgehen in den Tag. Er konnte den Kirchenraum nicht verlassen. Er war bei Sherlock. Nahe. Ganz nahe.

 _Erforsche mich, Gott,_ dachte John in seine eigene quälende Leere hinein. _Prüfe mich. Meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle liegen offen vor dir. Ich will, dass du hinschaust. Jetzt! Ich liebe diesen Mann, siehst du? Prüfe das! Prüfe tief. Ich verberge nichts. Prüfe mich und entscheide. Entscheide, ob diese Liebe würdig ist ... und segne sie._ John zitterte. _Segne ihn._ Er erinnerte sich nicht, je vorher ernsthaft gebetet zu haben. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und schloss die Augen. Er atmete in die dämmrige Wärme seiner Hände und nach und nach breitete sich Ruhe aus. Schwere, schmerzhafte Ruhe. 

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

John schaute auf. Es war der Pfarrer.

„Ich trauere um meinen Freund und Partner“, sagte John ohne Umschweife, Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Wenn es da drüben irgendetwas gibt, das Ruhe und Licht verspricht, dann will ich, dass er dort hingehen kann. Auch wenn er mit mir geschlafen hat. Beten Sie entsprechend für ihn.“

John stand auf ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und verliess die Kirche. Draussen schien die Sonne. In der Höhe über 3000 Meter war der Regen der vergangenen Tage als Schnee gefallen. Die Gipfel leuchteten weiss vor tiefblauem Himmel. Die Kantonspolizei hatte den Fall abgeschlossen. Die Sucharbeiten für Sherlock waren eingestellt.

 

***

 

John erwachte und schreckte hoch, weil etwas ihm den Mund verschloss. Und das war gut so. Hätte sich die sehnige Hand nicht eisern auf seine Lippen gepresst - die andere als Gegendruck in seinem Nacken - so hätte er laut aufgeschrien. So war nur ein ersticktes Gurgeln zu hören. Dann löste Sherlock den Griff langsam und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Johns Mund, liess ihn lange dort. So lange bis John sich vom Schock erholt und die Botschaft verstanden hatte. Dann griff John nach der Hand an seinen Lippen, nach dem Gesicht des Mannes, der im Dunkel der Nacht neben ihm auf dem Bett sass und sie umarmten sich heftig und ungestüm.

„Ich werde verschwinden“, flüsterte Sherlock dicht an Johns Ohr, der Atem heiss und schnell, jeder Laut eine Liebkosung. „Offiziell bin ich tot. Du musst um mich trauern, hörst du?“

Lippen streiften Johns Haut. John griff betäubt in Sherlocks Haar. Suchte mit dem Mund das Ohr des Freundes.

„Warum?“ flüsterte er, und der Geruch und die Wärme und die Nähe des vertrauten Körpers nahmen ihm fast den Verstand.

Sherlocks Lippen streiften die seinen. Zitternder Atem.

„Später. Ich muss gehen.“

„Warum verschwinden?“ fragte John, und in der Trance gegenseitiger Erregung berührte er mit der Zungenspitze den Rand von Sherlocks Ohrmuschel, fuhr den warmen Knorpel entlang, glitt tastend hinein unter den Rand. Salzige Haut. Sherlock keuchte auf. Aber er unterbrach die Liebkosung mit unsicherem Griff und brachte seinen Mund erneut an Johns Ohr.

„Ich muss gehen“, flüsterte er. „Aber wir werden uns sehen. Immer wieder. Schon bald. Alles, was du wissen musst, steht hier drin“.

John fühlte ein Papier in seiner Hand, Sherlocks hagere Hand drückte es in die seine, warm und unruhig. Suchend. Bebend. Kaum beherrscht. John nahm das Papier und legte es weg. Sherlocks schwankender Atem noch immer an seinem Ohr, Lippen an seinem Ohrläppchen, zarter Biss, ein Schwall von Hitze. John strich mit der Hand über Sherlocks Rücken, in seinen Nacken, suchte mit den Lippen seinen Mund.

„Du bist verletzt“, flüsterte John, den Verband am Oberarm streifend.

„Bagatelle. Ich muss gehen, John.“

Sherlock hielt Johns Hände fest, versuchte, die Liebkosungen zu stoppen. Aber es war zu spät. Sie wussten es beide. Sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Wollten nicht zurück. Sie lagen sich in den Armen, die Wangen aneinander geschmiegt, atmeten Hitze.

„Wer weiss sonst noch, dass du lebst?“ fragte John, leises Wispern an Sherlocks Ohr.

„Niemand“.

„Mycroft?“

„Niemand“.

Sie hielten sich fest. Verkrochen sich ineinander, suchten sich. Heiss und heftig. John war schockiert von der Antwort. Sherlock war tot. Kalt. Weg. Für alle. Ausser für ihn. Er hielt den hageren Körper in seinen Armen, glühend. Bereit. Voller Hingabe und Forderung. 

Dann gaben sie auf, gaben jede Kontrolle auf und liebten sich. Gehorchten dem Verlangen ihrer Körper, fraglos und schlicht. Noch in ihrer Umschlingung entledigten sie sich der Textilien, fiebrig, zogen ihre nackten Körper zueinander, die harten Geschlechter ineinander gepresst. Ziel ihrer Sehnsucht. Vorbehaltlose Nähe. Gemeinschaft am Abgrund jeder Beherrschung. Sie rieben sich auf in ihrem Rausch, innig, gierig. Liessen sich voneinander zur Schwelle ziehen und achtlos darüber hinaus, trunken voneinander. Vereinigung jenseits aller benennbaren Dinge. John verschloss Sherlocks Mund mit seiner Hand, als sein Freund ihm in einen unkontrollierten Höhepunkt folgte.

Sie blieben einige Minuten umschlungen, genossen ihre Nähe, die Vertrautheit. Dann wurde Sherlock unruhig.  
„Ich werde duschen“, flüsterte er in Johns Ohr. “Und ich brauche Geld und deine Bankkarte“.

Er verharrte einen Moment noch, dann löste er entschlossen die Umarmung und stand auf. John blieb sitzen, verwirrt noch von dem, was geschehen war und geschah.

Tief und liebevoll, dachte er für einen Moment und musste schmunzeln. Vielleicht war es einfacher, in verklärender Erinnerung einen Toten zu lieben als diesen ständig aktiven und nicht besonders höflichen Sherlock.

John zog zerstreut die Schublade an seinem Nachttisch auf, griff hinein, tastete im Dunkeln nach der Geldbörse, nahm ein paar Scheine und die Bankkarte heraus, legte sie auf die Ablage. Er zog eine Hand voll Tissus aus der Box, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, reinigte sich nachdenklich vom Sperma an seinem Bauch. Dann streckte er sich aus auf dem Bett, versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen, Fassung zu finden. Das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche. Er träumte nicht. Sherlock war da. Er lebte. Aber er würde weg sein. Unsichtbar. Das machte John klar, dass sich ihr Leben ändern würde. Das Leben in der Baker Street. Sein Leben. Ohne Sherlock.

Eine Viertelstunde später war Sherlock geduscht und frisch angezogen, der Arm neu verbunden. Er nahm Geld und Bankkarte aus Johns Hand, steckte beides ein. Er umarmte den Freund zum Abschied.

„Vergiss nicht, um mich zu trauern“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

Dann stieg er aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

John stand lange da und starrte auf das offene Fenster. Als er zu frieren begann, legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Er erwog einen Moment lang, Licht zu machen und das Papier zu lesen, das Sherlock ihm hinterlassen hatte. Aber er wollte die Nacht nicht unterbrechen, das schützende Dunkel, wollte in den Gang der Zeit nicht eingreifen, den Traum nicht stören. Es war 3 Uhr morgens. Bald schon würde es dämmern. 

 

***

 

Als John erwachte, war es hell. Noch erreichte die Sonne den Talgrund nicht, beleuchtete erst die höchsten Gipfel. Das Rauschen des Reichenbachfalls war dumpfer geworden, leiser. John stand auf, nahm das dunkle Flanellhemd vom Boden auf, die grobe Männerhose. Es waren nicht Sherlocks Kleider. Sie waren ihm mit Sicherheit zu weit gewesen. Jemand hatte mit einem spitzen Gegenstand ein unförmiges Loch in den alten Ledergürtel gebohrt, der in den Hosenbund eingeschleift war. Auf dem Nachttisch lag der Brief. Es gab keine Zweifel an den Ereignissen der Nacht. 

John duschte sich und zog sich an. Er legte die fremden Männerkleider zu seiner eigenen Schmutzwäsche. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und öffnete den Umschlag. Er war zugeklebt. Vier Bogen Papier. Sherlocks ausufernde Handschrift:

_John,_

_Ich werde für eine Weile verschwinden. Die Gründe erfährst du am Montag mündlich._

_1\. Ich werde mit deiner Bankkarte einen namhaften Betrag von deinem Konto holen. Gib mir 2 Tage Zeit, danach melde die Karte als verloren und lasse sie sperren resp. ersetzen. Du bekommst das Geld irgendwann zurück._  
  
_2\. Kaufe für mich bis Montag auf deinen Namen ein einfaches Mobiltelefon mit einer Schweizer PrePaid-Karte des Anbieters Swisscom und lade mir ein paar Franken darauf (brauche nur SMS & Voice, keine Sprachbox einrichten)._

_3\. Du fährst am nächsten Mittwoch mit dem Zug nach London zurück (Flug ist zu riskant). Plane dies entsprechend ein._

_4\. Eröffne in London ein neues Konto unter deinem Namen und lasse dir dazu den Onlinezugriff (für dich) und eine Bankkarte (für mich) geben._

_5\. Nimm dir in London umgehend eine wöchentliche Psychotherapie um meinen Tod zu verarbeiten. Spiel dir und anderen etwas vor. Steigere dich hinein. Das hilft dir, in deiner Trauer zu bleiben. Betrachte mich als Traum / Schatten / Phantom._

_6\. Vermeide in den nächsten Wochen den Kontakt zu Mycroft._

_7\. Wir sehen uns am Montag gegen 15 Uhr auf der Rottalp. Zugang über Axalp Lütschentälti, benutze die Materialseilbahn. Du übernachtest, rüste dich entsprechend aus._

_8\. Bring das Mobiltelefon und einen Haslikuchen mit._

_9\. Du kannst mich bis dahin nicht erreichen._

_10\. Vernichte dieses Papier, sobald du es gelesen und memoriert hast._

_John. Ich bitte dich tausendmal um Verzeihung für den Schmerz, den ich dir bereitet habe. Ich konnte mich erst nach der Trauerfeier bei dir melden. Du bist ein zu schlechter Schauspieler und Mycroft ist ein zu guter Beobachter. Es wäre ihm – und anderen – aufgefallen, hättest du nicht wahrhaft um mich getrauert._

_Denk immer daran: ich bin tot  
Sherlock_

 

 

_Anmerkung: Johns Gebet ist frei assoziiert nach Psalm 139: Erforsche mich, Gott, und erkenne mein Herz; prüfe mich und erkenne meine Gedanken._


	9. In der Alphütte

Der Weg führte durch schattigen Bergwald. Der Geruch von Holz und Harz, von Erde und Moos lag feucht zwischen den Fichten, selbst jetzt noch, am frühen Nachmittag. John ging nachdenklich. Er hatte im Rucksack das verlangte Mobiltelefon für Sherlock und den Haslikuchen sowie Verbandsmaterial für Sherlocks Wunde. Zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen Sachen hatte er aus dem Hotelzimmer ein paar Kleidungsstücke von Sherlock eingepackt. Und das Büchlein von Saint-Exupéry. Er wusste nicht weshalb er den Kleinen Prinzen mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht aus Sentimentalität. Und er hatte das Band mitgenommen. Das schmale Lederband, das er geknüpft hatte in Afghanistan, irgendwo in einem Dorf unter einem Baum unter Anleitung einer einheimischen Frau. Sie hatte Ziegenleder verarbeitet und er hatte sie gefragt, was sie damit mache und sie hatte es ihm gezeigt. Sie hatten gelacht über seine ungeschickten Finger. Er hatte das Band die ganze Zeit getragen und erst vom Handgelenk genommen, als er in London ein neues Leben begann. Mit Sherlock.

John dachte darüber nach, was er in einer spontanen Eingebung eingepackt hatte, und es machte ihm Angst. Es fühlte sich an wie Vorbereitungen auf einen Abschied.

John hatte die vergangenen Tage getrauert. Weiter getrauert. Es war ihm nicht schwergefallen. Er war voller Trauer. Und auch wenn es nicht mehr dieselbe Verzweiflung war wie vor Sherlocks nächtlicher Rückkehr, so war dieser Strom der Schwere dennoch tief und schmerzhaft. John machte sich nichts vor. Sherlock ging weg. Liess ihn zurück. John musste seinen Kummer nicht vorspielen.

Er hatte Mycroft nichts vorgespielt. Der ältere Holmes war zurückgeflogen nach London, hatte ihn zum Abschied besucht im Baer. Sie waren im Restaurant gesessen, zuhinterst in einer lichtarmen Ecke, und hatten Tee getrunken. Draussen das unerträgliche Licht der Sonne.

„Werden Sie noch hier bleiben?“ hatte Mycroft gefragt. 

Er hatte genickt. Matt. Zermürbt von Schlaflosigkeit und Bitternis. Sherlocks Rückkehr hatte keine Ruhe gebracht in seine Nächte. Auch nicht in seine Tage. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich reise nächste Woche“, hatte er geantwortet. „Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit … an diesem Ort.“

„Nehmen Sie den Zug und seien Sie vorsichtig, John. Wir wissen noch nicht, welche Auswirkungen Moriartys Tod hat.“

John hatte schweigend genickt.

Nach einer guten Stunde Wanderung stand John an der Talstation der Materialseilbahn. Zweifelnd. Eine Umlenkrolle mit einem Drahtseil. Sie war auf einfachste Art und Weise gegen einen Felsen verstrebt. Am Seil hing schräg ein Rollgestell mit vier Rollen und einer mit Ketten befestigten, rund zwei Meter langen Holzkiste. Das doppelte Seil zog sich durchhängend eine fast senkrechte Felswand hinauf. Oben war ein einfacher Metallmast mehr zu ahnen denn zu sehen. Er stand da, zum Abgrund gerichtet, als stemme er sich mit gespreizten Beinen gegen einen übermächtigen Zug. John öffnete das verwitterte Holzkästchen, das windschief am Felsen bei der Umlenkrolle hing.

 _Für Transport bitte Knopf drücken_ stand da.

Ein grauer Elektrokasten, daran ein grüner und ein roter Knopf. Offensichtlich die Steuerung der Bahn. Ein/Aus. Das wars. John zögerte. Sollte er tatsächlich in diese Holzkiste steigen? Okay. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? John legte seinen Rucksack in die Kiste. Sie schaukelte bei der geringsten Berührung. Dann drückte John im Kästchen den grünen Knopf und stieg umgehend in die Kiste, setzte sich talwärts mit dem Blick nach oben, nahm den Rucksack zwischen die Beine, wartete. Ein paar Sekunden, dann ging ein Ruck durch das System und die Kiste setzte sich in Bewegung. Offenbar hatte das Getriebe die Arbeit aufgenommen. Das Seil begann zu laufen, zügig, schnurrte durch die Umlenkrolle, nahm das Rollgestell mit der Holzkiste mit in die Höhe. John schluckte, als die Kiste unvermittelt in die Steigung ging, unbeirrt hoch über der Felswand an den weit durchhängenden Seilen nach oben schwebte, nicht ohne an den vier Ketten, an denen sie hing, bedenklich zu schaukeln.

John starrte hinauf an die Rollen des Rollgestells, an denen die Kiste hing. Sie schienen mit dem laufenden Drahtseil fest verklemmt zu sein. Okay, eine Materialseilbahn würde mehr Gewicht aushalten und hatte mit Sicherheit schon schwerere Last transportiert als einen Mann mit Rucksack. Die Rollen würden halten, hoffte John. Auch die Ketten und die Beschläge, mit denen sie an der Holzkiste angemacht waren. Nicht hinschauen. Am besten nicht so genau hinschauen. Keine Fragen stellen. John schloss die Augen. Er öffnete sie aber schon nach kurzer Zeit erschrocken wieder, als ein unangenehm sirrendes Geräusch auf ihn zukam. Es kam vom Mast, der oben an der Felswand stand und auf den er mit sattem Tempo zueilte. Das Drahtseil lief surrend durch Rollen und Halterungen, der Mast vibrierte. Dann liefen die Rollen des Rollgestells holpernd und knatternd durch die Rollsysteme des Mastes. John wurde durchgeschüttelt. Danach Ruhe, leises Summen, Alpwiese unter der Kiste, eine Ebene. Weiter vorne nochmals eine kurze felsige Steigung. Noch zwei Masten, dann hatte die Kiste die Bergstation erreicht und bremste unsensibel ab. Schwankte unangenehm. Die Ketten ächzten in den Beschlägen. John stieg aus, nahm seinen Rucksack und ging auf den Mann zu, der lächelnd auf ihn wartete. Es war Sherlock.

Sie stiegen zusammen weitere 15 Minuten hoch zur Alphütte, die hinter einem Felsvorsprung verborgen lag und vom Materiallift aus nicht zu sehen war. Der Weg war schmal und steil, sie gingen schweigend hintereinander. Sherlock ging voraus, schaute immer wieder zurück. Lächelte. Er hatte John an der Materialseilbahn umarmt, übermütig, eng und zärtlich. Geruch von Holz und Rauch in den dunklen Locken. Sehnsucht in den Händen, die zaghaft Johns Gesicht berührten. Unbefangene Freude. Ein Stich in Johns zweifelndes Herz.

 

***

 

Die Hütte war klein und einfach. Das Wasser kam vom Brunnen vor dem Haus. Eine Küche mit Holzherd, Tisch und zwei Bänken, dahinter die Milchkammer und eine winzige, von aussen zugängliche Werkstatt. Zuhinterst die steile Holztreppe ins Obergeschoss, bergseitiger Korridor, nach vorne zwei niedrige Kammern. In der grösseren standen zwei einzelne Betten, die kleinere wurde als Abstellkammer benutzt. Elektrisch gab es nicht.

Sherlock hatte den Herd eingefeuert und heisses Wasser gemacht, in einer alten verbeulten Blechkanne Tee aufgebrüht. Kräutertee. Sie sassen am Tisch in der Küche, tranken aus schmuddeligen Tassen. John packte seinen Rucksack aus. Mobiltelefon, Haslikuchen.

„Der Kuchen ist für Celine“, sagte Sherlock.

„Die Celine vom NDB?“ fragte John überrascht.

„Ach, das weisst du, dass sie vom NDB ist?“

„Von Mycroft.“

„Ich musste sie einweihen. Ich kann nicht alleine operieren, John. Ich werde mit dem NDB zusammenarbeiten.“

„Es wissen also doch mehrere Leute, dass du lebst“, sagte John. Misstrauen quoll in ihm hoch.

„Nicht mehrere“, korrigierte Sherlock. „Nur du und Celine. Sie kommt morgen in der Früh und bringt mir einen neuen Pass, eine neue Identität. Ich werde nicht mehr Sherlock Holmes sein.“

„Du hast mich angelogen“, sagte John bitter. „Warum? Du sagtest, ich sei der einzige der es weiss, aber der Haslikuchen stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits auf der Liste.“

Kurzes Flackern in Sherlocks hellen Augen.

„John“, sagte er weich.

Er tastete nach Johns Händen, aber John entzog sie ihm. Sherlock senkte betroffen den Blick. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder aufschaute.

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen John“, sagte er versöhnlich. „Ich hatte geplant, Celine zu kontaktieren, aber es war noch nicht getan. Ich wusste nicht, ob es klappen würde.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. 

„Ich fliege übermorgen für ein paar Monate nach Tibet“, sagte Sherlock einfach.

Bestürzung überrollte John wie eine schwere Walze. Er fühlte das Blut aus seinem Kopf weichen, schloss die Augen, kämpfte gegen Schwindel, klammerte sich an die Tischplatte, rang um Gleichgewicht. Sherlock betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam.

„Ich muss für eine Weile verschwinden und Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, John. Moran muss sich in Sicherheit wähnen. Nur so kommen wir an ihn heran.“

John versuchte zu atmen, Luft in seine Lunge zu lassen. Sie wieder ausfliessen zu lassen. Sich zu erholen, zu entspannen. Eine eiserne Faust hatte sich um sein Herz geschlossen, drohte es zu zerdrücken. Ihn zu ersticken.

„Sherlock …“, begann er, brach aber ab, unfähig, Worte zu formulieren.

„Es geht nicht anders, John“, sagte Sherlock.

Es hätte wohl objektiv tönen sollen, aber seine unsichere, kaum artikulierte Stimme strafte jede Sachlichkeit Lüge. John öffnete die Augen ohne aufzusehen. Er betrachtete seine ineinander verschränkten Hände vor sich auf der rohen Tischplatte.

„Sherlock“, sagte er leise, „wir brauchen Zeit füreinander.“

„Wir werden uns sehen.“

„Wie, Sherlock? Wo?“

„Ich werde das organisieren.“

„Organisieren? In Tibet? Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Es gibt immer einen Weg, John.“

John holte tief Luft. Sein Herz tat weh. Tat so bodenlos weh. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Enttäuschung und Gram rumorten in ihm. Was immer sich Sherlock auch vorstellen mochte: es konnte nicht funktionieren. Tibet. Unmöglich, unbemerkt dort hinzureisen. Es war zu gefährlich für sie beide. Es machte sie entdeckbar. Und es reichte nicht.

„Uns hin und wieder sehen reicht nicht, Sherlock“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben eine Liebesbeziehung begonnen. Ist dir das bewusst?“

Sherlock schwieg lange. Sehr lange.

„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte er dann.

Er fragte es so zaghaft, so unendlich zaghaft, dass Johns Herz sich zusammenkrampfte und dann weit wurde. Weit und mild.

„Lass diesen Zauber auffliegen, Sherlock. Komm mit mir an die Baker Street zurück“, bat er.

Sherlock schwieg. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Der Zufall hat mir diese einmalige Möglichkeit in die Hände gespielt, Moriartys gesamtes Netzwerk zu zerschlagen“, sagte er dann. „Es ist der grösste und wichtigste Fall, den wir je hatten, John. Der NDB bietet mir Hand. Es ist perfekt.“ Er schaute John an. „Wir sollten das als Fall betrachten“, sagte er.

„Wir?“ fragte John bitter.

„Es wird ein Ende haben und ich werde zu dir an die Baker Street zurückkehren.“

„Wann?“ fragte John.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Wenn alles getan ist.“

„In zwei Jahren?“

„Ich weiss es nicht, John.“

„Ich kann das nicht, Sherlock“, sagte John müde. „Ich hatte dich eben gerade durch Tod verloren und es war grauenhaft. Aber es hat mir immerhin die Illusion einer Liebe gelassen. Zu wissen, dass du lebst und mich als zweite Priorität einstufst, das bricht mein Herz.“

Sherlock schwieg betreten.

„Lass uns diese Beziehung abbrechen, Sherlock“, fügte John leise an, seine Stimme ein elendes Flüstern.

„John! Nein! Warum?“

„Zu viel Schmerz. Zu wenig Glück.“

„Nein! Nein. John!“

„Wir trennen uns. Du gehst. Ich betrachte dich als tot und werde dich betrauern. Du bist frei für deine Aufgabe. Das ist doch das, was du willst, oder?“

„Nein, das ist nicht das, was ich will. Das weisst du genau.“

„Was dann?“

Sherlock legte den Kopf erneut in seine Hände und schwieg lange. Sein Atem ging schwer. Er kämpfte. Dann sagte er:

„Ich gehe. Du wohnst in unserer Wohnung. Wir sehen uns regelmässig. Wir halten die Beziehung aufrecht. Wir haben Kontakt. Wir lösen den Fall. Danach kehre ich zu dir zurück.“

„Das wird nicht funktionieren“, sagte John. „Wir werden uns hin und wieder vielleicht sehen, für ein paar Tage irgendwo auf der Welt. Wir werden vielleicht miteinander schlafen. Aber wir werden kein gemeinsames Leben mehr haben. Wir werden nichts mehr teilen. Wir werden einsam sein, werden unsere Nähe verlieren. Du kommst ums Leben, irgendwo da draussen, und ich werde es nicht einmal erfahren.“

„Warum so pessimistisch?“

John sah auf in die hellen Augen.

„Freundschaft ist das eine, Sherlock. Ich rede nicht von Freundschaft. Sie wird halten. Aber was zwischen uns begonnen hat ist etwas anderes. Ich will das zulassen, weisst du. Ich möchte es mit dir leben.“

„Ich möchte das auch, John“, sagte Sherlock. „Aber lass mich zuerst diese Sache erledigen. Sie ist wichtig für mich.“

„Dann entscheide, was dir wichtiger ist.“

„Nein John! Nein. Bitte nicht dieses Entweder-Oder! Stelle mich nicht vor diese Entscheidung! Ich bitte dich. Lass uns eine Lösung finden. Bitte! Bitte!“

John schloss die Augen. Er war unfair, er wusste es selber.

„Trennung IST eine Lösung“, sagte er. 

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand er auf und ging einfach davon, verliess die Hütte und ging weg. John blieb sitzen, starrte ins Leere. Sein Herz war nahe daran zu brechen. Er fühlte es. Da war diese Schwelle. Der brennende, kaum auszuhaltende Schmerz, der in Wut und Enttäuschung zu kippen drohte und dann überfloss in diese plötzliche Kühle, den Entschluss, das Nein. Befreiungsschlag. Die Hand öffnen. Die Hand einfach öffnen, aus der das Schicksal die Fäden zog. Die Fäden loslassen. Das Schneiden, Brennen und Zerren beenden. Die Wunden heilen lassen. War diese Schwelle überschritten, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. War die Hand geöffnet, so liessen sich die Fäden nicht mehr einsammeln. John fühlte den Augenblick auf sich zukommen. Er wusste, dass es Tränen und Verzweiflung kosten würde, aber auch, dass danach Neues möglich war. Ein Leben ohne Sherlock.

Panik überspülte John. Er wollte das nicht. Wollte nicht loslassen. Noch nicht. Er wollte den Schmerz noch aushalten, eine Option noch offen lassen für sich und Sherlock. Er hatte es geahnt, hatte geahnt, dass es schwierig sein würde. Sehr schwierig. Das Leben mit ihm war es ohnehin. Eine intime Beziehung umso mehr. Er hatte es geahnt und war trotzdem bereit gewesen, darauf einzugehen. Auf beides. Denn so schwierig es war, so abenteuerlich war es auch. Beides. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schmerzhaft sein würde. So unendlich schmerzhaft.

Sherlock war weg. Einfach weggelaufen. Das ging nicht. War zu viel. Viel zu viel Kummer. Zu viel Leiden. Lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus. John stand auf, ging hinaus vor die Tür. Sherlock war nirgends zu sehen.

„Sherlock“, schrie er mit ganzer Kraft und Verzweiflung. 

Er schrie es einfach hinaus in die Landschaft, den Berg, das Tal, die Einsamkeit. Dann setzte er sich erschöpft hin. Liess sich auf die Bank sinken vor dem Haus. Ergeben. Entweder Sherlock kam zu ihm zurück oder es war zu spät. Ein gebrochenes Herz heilt nicht mehr. Eine offene Hand greift nicht mehr nach den Fäden. So einfach, so einfach war es manchmal. John schloss die Augen, versuchte, die reissende Qual in seiner Brust nicht kippen zu lassen, nicht über diese Schwelle gleiten zu lassen. Er musste es aushalten. John zwang sich zur Ruhe. Zwang sich, die Verzweiflung aus dem beengten Kerker seiner Brust hinaus fliessen zu lassen in den ganzen Körper, den Körper mittragen zu lassen. Schwere Müdigkeit. Erschöpfung. Taubheit breitete sich augenblicklich in ihm aus. Resignation.

Schritte. Atem. Sherlock kam zurück. Kam doch zurück. Sherlock. John wusste nicht, ob es ein Hauch Erleichterung war oder Erschöpfung, die ihn streifte. Nur am Rand. Kein grosses Gefühl. Vielleicht war er einfach zu müde, zu verletzt um sich zu freuen. Er ahnte Auseinandersetzung und Aufwand. Weit mehr denn Frieden. Und doch war es gut. Es war gut, dass Sherlock zurückkam. Ein Zeichen, dass es ihm wichtig war. Er ihm wichtig war.

John fühlte Bewegung neben sich. Kühle Hände griffen nach den seinen, umschlossen sie sorgsam. Sherlock legte sein Gesicht darauf. Feuchtigkeit. Heisse Feuchtigkeit sickerte in Johns Finger. Er brauchte einige Momente um zu verstehen. Sherlock weinte.

John war geschockt. Es war so unerwartet. So unerwartet. Er öffnete die Augen. Sherlock kniete neben ihm, den Kopf in seinem Schoss. Er schluchzte nicht, er war still. Die Tränen rannen einfach aus ihm heraus. Der verzweifelte Griff der harten, zitternden Hände machte das Ausmass seines Elends deutlich. John sass reglos in seiner Taubheit und seiner Erstarrung. Doch dann zog er sorgfältig die rechte Hand aus Sherlocks Umklammerung und fuhr mit den Fingern in die dunklen Locken, liess sie darin. Wortlos.

_Nun wirst du weinen._

_Bestimmt, sagte der Fuchs._

_So hast du also nichts gewonnen._

_Ich habe, sagte der Fuchs, die Farbe des Weizens gewonnen._

 

***

 

Später gingen sie die Alpwiese hinter der Hütte hoch. Sherlock wollte John die Aussicht zeigen vom Felsvorsprung aus. Sie gingen gemächlich hinauf zwischen Wacholder und Steinbrech. Gelber Enzian. Thymian. Eisenhut. Pippau. Knabenkraut. Die Ziegenherde der Nachbarsalp hatte sich auf eine höhere Plattform zurückgezogen und beweidete das Gebiet über der Hütte. Das Gebimmel der Geissenglocken war allgegenwärtig. Sherlock setzte sich auf einen Stein und John liess sich ebenfalls nieder. Sie schauten auf den Brienzersee, der weit unten als türkisgrüne Fläche leuchtete. Im Westen der Thunersee. Dazwischen Interlaken. Direkt gegenüber das Rothorn. Im Westen zogen Wolken auf. Das Wetter konnte kippen in der Nacht. Abendthermik streifte den Berg hinunter ins Tal, strich durch Gräser und Blüten. 

Sie schwiegen beide. Sie hatten noch ein paar Stunden. Ein paar wenige gemeinsame Stunden. John drehte den Kopf, schaute in die wasserblauen Augen des Freundes. Sie waren weit offen und voller Liebe. Der Abendwind blies Sherlock die Locken ins Gesicht. 

„Lass uns einander freigeben“, sagte John irgendwann an diesem Abend. „Deine Aufgabe wird gefährlich sein. Konzentriere dich darauf. Es hat keinen Sinn, dass du Zeit und Kraft aufwendest, damit wir uns treffen können. Es bedeutet jedes Mal Gefahr. Und es bedeutet Schmerz. Für uns beide. Lass uns vernünftig sein, Sherlock. Du wirst für mich tot sein. Ich werde um dich trauern. Wenn du zurück bist, werden wir uns neu begegnen.“

„Wirst du mich dann noch lieben?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“

Es war eine schlimme Nacht. Sie lagen beide wach. Zwei getrennte Betten, das eine an dieser, das andere an jener Wand der Kammer. Vor dem Haus das Plätschern des Brunnens. In der Ferne das Gebimmel der Geissenglocken. Sonst war es still. Es gab keinen einsameren Ort als diesen winzigen Raum in der Alphütte hoch oben im Rott. Irgendwann stand John auf. Der Holzboden knarrte unter seinen nackten Füssen. John setzte sich auf Sherlocks Bett. Eine Hand tastete nach der seinen. Er hielt sie fest. Nach ein paar Minuten rückte Sherlock und machte Platz, hob seine Decke. John legte sich in die Wärme zu seinem Freund. Sie umarmten sich innig und verzweifelt. Sie lagen aneinander geschmiegt und taub in ihrem Schmerz. Sherlock hatte sein Gesicht an Johns Hals gelegt. Er weinte.


	10. Keine Wahl

John wachte auf von Küchengeräusch und dem Geruch von Feuer. Er lag im schmalen Bett der Alphütte, Sherlock hatte von hinten die Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Der Atem in seinem Nacken war sanft und warm. Sherlock schlief. John streckte sich vorsichtig. Er fühlte sich steif und erschlagen, alles an seinem Körper tat weh. Er hatte weder entspannt noch nachhaltig geschlafen. Und viel zu kurz. Er war erst gegen Morgen weggedöst, nachdem Sherlock vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

Jemand hantierte unten in der Küche. Celine. Sie sang leise vor sich hin, wie sie es auch auf der Dossenhütte getan hatte. Es war bereits hell draussen. John stand vorsichtig auf, versuchte, Sherlock nicht zu wecken. Aber sein Freund schreckte aus dem Schlaf, alarmiert von der leisesten Bewegung. Sherlock sah schrecklich aus. Bleich. Rote verschwollene Augen, wirres mattes Haar. John blieb für ein paar Momente auf dem Bettrand sitzen, strich mit der Hand über Sherlocks Arm, drückte sanft. Dann stand John auf. Müde. Er hatte das Gefühl um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Celine hatte eingefeuert. Sie kochte Kaffee. John und Sherlock wuschen sich draussen am Brunnen. Sherlock tauchte seinen Kopf ins eisige Wasser, wusch sich die Haare, versuchte, sich neben dem Brunnen mit dem Schöpfgefäss die Seife aus dem Haar zu spülen, zitternd vor Kälte und Schwäche. John schaute ihm kurz zu, dann ging er in die Küche, holte in einem Eimer heisses Wasser. Er nahm Sherlock das Schöpfgefäss aus der Hand, mischte heisses mit kaltem Wasser, goss es über Sherlocks Kopf, während sich dieser mit beiden Händen die Seife aus dem Haar rubbelte. Warmes Wasser. Kühle Fingerspitzen strichen dankend über Johns Hand. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen. Wunder, flackernder Blick. Sie sprachen kein einziges Wort miteinander.

„Was ist mit euch geschehen?“ fragte Celine, als die beiden etwas später zum Frühstückstisch kamen.

Sie hatte den Kaffee auf den Tisch vor der Hütte gestellt, Brot, Käse und Äpfel dazugelegt. John setzte sich schweigend. Sherlock schenkte sich stehend Kaffee ein.

„Setz dich“, sagte Celine freundlich.

Jetzt, aus der Nähe, wirkte sie älter als John sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie schnitt das Brot auf, konzentriert und besonnen. Ihre Hände waren die Hände einer reifen Frau. Das Gesicht entspannt, braungebrannt und trocken von der Bergluft, Fältchen um die Augen. Einzelne graue Fäden im dunklen Kurzhaar.

Sherlock zögerte, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Er führte seine Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen an den Mund, nippte. Obschon er sich Mühe gab, war deutlich sichtbar, wie fahrig seine Bewegungen waren. Celine beobachtete ihn.

„Ich möchte von euch hören was geschehen ist“, verlangte sie.

„Privat“, antwortete Sherlock ausweichend.

Celine musterte ihn eingehend. 

„Ich verlange von meinen Agenten, dass ihr Privatleben geklärt und stabil ist. Der Job braucht volle Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Ich bin topfit“, sagte Sherlock trotzig.

Celine lächelte. Sie kaute an einem Stück Brot mit Käse, trank Kaffee. Sie war die Ruhe in Person.

„Ich hatte eine schlechte Nacht“, fuhr Sherlock fort, „das ist alles.“

„Ich rekrutiere seit vielen Jahren Leute für den NDB“, sagte Celine. „Ich verlasse mich da auf mein eigenes Urteil. Nun? Was ist los?“

Sie schaute Sherlock an, aber da dieser keinerlei Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, wandte sie sich John zu.

„John?“

John erzählte von der Entscheidung, sich zu trennen. Celine wollte die Gründe wissen, die Geschichte hören. John erzählte. Sherlock sass daneben, matt, die Augen geschlossen. Celine beobachtete beide. Sie war sachlich während sie zuhörte, trank Kaffee, schälte gemächlich einen Apfel, schnitt ihn in Stücke, ass davon, stellte hie und da eine Frage. Nickte. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es hier ein Problem gibt?“ fragte sie Sherlock, nachdem John geendet hatte.

Sherlock war verdutzt.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst“, sagte er. Es sei für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, dass John einverstanden sei mit allem. So wie immer.

Celine war nachdenklich.

„Ich fürchte, das hier ist nicht wie immer“, sagte sie ernst. Und nachdem sie ihn aufmerksam betrachtet hatte: „Das ist neu für dich“.

Es war nicht klar, ob es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war. Sherlock nickte.

"Liebe und Sexualität sind eine überwältigende Erfahrung“, sagte sie sanft. „Sie werfen dich aus der Bahn, Sherlock. Ich kann dich so nicht brauchen.“ Nach einigen Momenten fügte sie an: „Liebe ist eine Grundfunktion des Lebens. Ich kann nicht mit Leuten arbeiten, die damit nicht klarkommen. Das ist zu gefährlich.“

Schweigen am Holztisch vor der Alphütte. Die Sonne beschien die höher gelegenen Weiden der gegenüberliegenden Talseite. Das ständige Gurgeln des Brunnens, die Glocken der Ziegenherde. Sonst war es still.

Dann sagte John leise:

„Wir leben seit zwei Jahren zusammen. Es geht auch um Freundschaft.“

„So wie ich das sehe, ist das hier eine Liebesgeschichte“, korrigierte Celine. „Oder täusche ich mich?“

Sie schaute John prüfend ins Gesicht. John schluckte. Er antwortete nicht.

„Ihr schlaft miteinander. Nicht, weil ihr Freunde seid, es aus Spiel und Neugier einmal ausprobieren wolltet. Sondern aus purer Notwendigkeit. Aus seelischer Notwendigkeit. Ihr seid beide tief involviert ineinander. Das kann man nicht einfach wieder auf Freundschaft zurückdrehen, John.“

„Was geht es dich an?“ fragte John.

Er fragte es nicht aggressiv. Dazu war John zu überrumpelt von Celines Klartext. Er wollte die Information. Das war alles. Celine liess sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Sie schaute John in die Augen. Ruhig.

„Ich möchte Sherlock gebunden“, sagte sie dann ernst. „Er braucht emotionale Stabilität, wenn er da draussen agieren muss. Die findet er bei dir. Schau ihn an.“

John reagierte nicht. Er schaute Celine an. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Von ihren Worten. Sie war ernst. Die dunklen Augen offen und klar.

„Schau ihn an“, wiederholte sie leise.

Sie war so ernst und nachdrücklich, dass John den Kopf drehte und tat, was sie forderte. Sherlock hatte sich zurückgelehnt an die hölzerne Hauswand, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Er war fahl und hager, wirkte erschöpft und zerbrechlich. Sein Haar war noch feucht und klebte ungekämmt am Kopf. Sein Atem ging oberflächlich, schnell und unregelmässig. John erschrak. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Sherlock je so gesehen zu haben. So … zerstört. Johns Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

„Warum willst du ihn verlassen?“ fragte Celine.

John betrachtete Sherlock mit Sorge. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Sherlock nicht verlassen. Sherlock ging weg und verliess ihn. Es tat weh und er kam mit dem Schmerz nicht mehr zurecht. Es war zu viel. Er sah keine andere Lösung.

Celine holte tief und nachdenklich Atem. Sie legte eine Hand an Johns Oberarm, für einen kurzen Moment. John erschrak über die Berührung, über die Bestimmtheit und Kraft der schmalen Frauenhand.

„Wir werden daran arbeiten“, sagte sie.

Sie stand auf, räumte Brot und Käse ab und ging damit in die Hütte.

John war durcheinander. Er lehnte sich zurück neben Sherlock, liess sich an die raue Holzwand sinken, versuchte sich zu entspannen, schloss die Augen ebenfalls. Die Stille. Nur der Brunnen. Das Bimmeln der Geissenherde. Kühle Morgenluft. Geruch von Kräuterwiese, von Wasser und Fels und Eis. Die Holzwand der Hütte warm. In der Küche das Feuer. Leises Knistern. Hauch von Asche und Heimat. Der Duft des Kaffees hing noch in der Luft.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Sherlock einfach.

Er sagte es ohne die Augen zu öffnen, ohne die geringste Bewegung. Er sass da, an die Wand gelehnt, reglos. John war überrascht und überfordert. Er war auf alles gefasst, aber nicht auf diese Worte aus dem Munde dieses Mannes. Nicht jetzt. Er fühlte sich unfähig darauf zu reagieren. Er war zu aufgewühlt, zu wund, zu orientierungslos. Er blieb einfach sitzen, neben Sherlock an die Wand gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Sie hat recht“, fuhr Sherlock nach einer Weile fort, „es ist überwältigend und verstörend und ich komme damit nicht klar.“

John liess die Augen geschlossen. Hörte zu. Liess die Worte in sich einsickern. Sie berührten ihn tief. Sein Herz brannte.

„Ich erlebe es das erste Mal“, fügte Sherlock leise an.

John erschauderte. Die Tragweite dessen, was Sherlock ihm sagte, erschütterte ihn. 

 

***

„John?“

Celine kam aus der Hütte, setzte sich wieder zu den beiden an den Holztisch, stellte einen Teller mit Haslikuchen hin. Sie hatte ihn in kleine mundgerechte Stückchen geschnitten.

„Probier“, forderte sie John auf und wies auf den Teller.

John, noch benommen von der Fülle sich widersprechender Gefühle, brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen. Dann nahm er ein Stück, mehr aus Gedankenlosigkeit denn aus Willen, und schob es sich in den Mund. Kraftvolle Süsse. Nuss. Feuchtigkeit. Heftige sinnliche Erfahrung inmitten seiner emotionalen Erschöpfung. John schaute verblüfft auf. Celine lächelte.

„Kannst du deinen Aufenthalt in der Schweiz um zwei Wochen verlängern?“ fragte sie sachlich.

„Das einzige, was mich an London bindet, sitzt hier“, erwiderte John, leise bittere Note in seiner Stimme.

„Du kannst also?“

„Ich muss Mrs. Hudson Bescheid geben. Und vielleicht Mycroft.“

„Gut“, sagte Celine. „Benachrichtige Mycroft auf jeden Fall. Du gehst jetzt nach Meiringen zurück und checkst im Hotel aus. Sollte dich jemand fragen, so sagst du, dass du dich für zwei Woche nach Engelberg ins Benediktiner-Kloster zurückziehst um Sherlocks Tod zu verarbeiten. Das Kloster bietet betreute Rückzugswochen standardmässig an. Das sagst du bitte auch Mrs. Hudson und Mycroft. Ab Axalp hast du eine Mobilfunkantenne, du rufst aber erst aus Meiringen an. Denk daran, du bist über die Antenne ortbar. Du checkst im Baer aus und fährst danach nach Interlaken Ost, stellst am Bahnhof dein Gepäck ein und kommst hierher zurück. Nimm im Rucksack mit, was du hier oben brauchst. Und kaufe noch ein paar Lebensmittel ein. Wir brauchen Kaffee, Schwarztee und Brot. Auch ein Glas Marmelade wäre gut. Und Mehl. Nimm mit, was im Rucksack Platz hat. Keine Einkaufstüten, das ist zu auffällig. Butter, Milch, Käse und Eier brauchst du nicht bringen, das hole ich beim Nachbarn.“ Celine schaute John an. „Alles klar?“ fragte sie.

John schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich das alles tun?“

„Wir werden an einer Lösung für Sherlock arbeiten.“

„Es fliegt morgen nach Tibet.“

„Das ist bis auf Weiteres sistiert. Ihr bleibt hier. Beide. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, John. Für ihn. Und für dich. Rechne dafür zwei Wochen ein.“

„Warum dieses Interesse an Sherlock?“ fragte John.

Die Frage war ehrlich. Celine überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie:

„Wir haben ein Informationsleck bei British Aerospace. Alle Neuentwicklungen tauchen innert kürzester Zeit bei den Franzosen auf und gelangen von da nach China. Jemand verkauft Information und Forschungsresultate. Moriarty hat seine Finger im Spiel. Wir haben ihm anlässlich der Tagung des europäischen Waffenkartells in Ballenberg eine Falle gestellt. Aber Sherlock hat uns mit seinen privaten Machenschaften dazwischen gefunkt und Moriarty beseitigt. Jetzt fangen wir von vorne an.“

„Die neue Stealth-Technologie bei Pilatus“, sagte John.

Celine musterte ihn prüfend.

„Ich sehe, du bist gut informiert. Sherlock?“

„Mycroft“, sagte John und fragte: „Dann war das ein Schwindel mit der Besichtigung bei den Pilatuswerken und der Kooperation mit British Aerospace?“

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache“, erwiderte Celine ausweichend. „Aber wir brauchen Sherlock um an Moran heranzukommen. Dass er als tot gilt, ist ein absoluter Glücksfall. Dich werden wir mit einbeziehen. Du weisst zu viel. Und du bist Sherlocks Rückhalt.“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“ fragte John.

„Nein“, sagte Celine. „Nicht wirklich. In deinem eigenen Interesse, John: nein, du hast keine Wahl.“


	11. Erwartungen

Die Materialseilbahn stoppte an der Bergstation. Die Holzkiste schwankte vor und zurück vom heftigen Bremsvorgang, schlenkerte in den Kettenbeschlägen. John öffnete die Augen, stieg aus. Seine Hose klebte kalt und unangenehm am Holz des Kistenbodens. Es regnete. John war nass. Schon auf der Wanderung von der Axalp zur Seilbahn hatte seine Regenjacke aufgegeben. Wasser war eingesickert. Johns Hose und die Schuhe waren vollgesogen, der pralle Rucksack schwer von der Feuchte. John hievte ihn aus der Kiste, stemmte ihn auf seinen Rücken. Er hatte alles eingekauft und erledigt, was Celine ihm aufgetragen hatte. 

Die Bergstation war düster und verhängt, die Sicht schlecht. Es dämmerte bereits in den Abend. Weit weg die Geissenglocken. Allgegenwärtig das Prasseln des Regens. Weit und breit kein Sherlock, der ihn abgeholt hätte. John ignorierte Kälte und Nässe, machte sich auf den Weg, ging das letzte Stück zur Hütte langsam und bedächtig. Der Boden war nass, der Fels rutschig. Der steile Aufstieg wärmte ihn ein bisschen, durchblutete seinen Körper. Immerhin. 

Hinter dem Felsvorsprung die Hütte, dunkel und abweisend, eingehüllt in Nebel. Die Fensterläden geschlossen. Das Plätschern des Brunnens. Das Rieseln des Regens. Aus der Dachrinne gurgelte Wasser und verschwand zwischen den Steinen. Der Boden vor der Hütte war aufgeweicht und morastig. Kein Lebenszeichen. John erschrak, zweifelte, ob überhaupt noch jemand hier war. Er ging näher über die Natursteinplatten vor dem Eingang, streifte den nassen Schmutz von seinen Schuhen. Erst jetzt, von ganz nahe, sah er den schmalen Schimmer Licht unter der Schwelle der Eingangstür. Es roch nach Holzfeuer.

John drückte die Türklinke, die Tür war offen, er zog sie auf. Wärme und der würzige Duft von Essen. Sherlock stand am Herd und drehte sich um.

„John! Gott sei Dank!"

Er kam auf ihn zu, zog ihn in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter ihm, nahm ihm den nassen schweren Rucksack ab. Kurze zögerliche Umarmung.

„Du bist völlig durchnässt“, sagte Sherlock überflüssigerweise.

„Es regnet.“

„Ich weiss. Zieh dich aus. Ich habe dir trockene Sachen bereit gelegt.“

John zog die nasse Jacke aus, die Schuhe und Socken, die Hose, den Pullover, das vollgesogene T-Shirt darunter. Sogar die Unterhose war nass. John zog einfach alles aus, schlüpfte in die vom Feuer warmen und trockenen Kleider, die Sherlock ihm bereit gelegt hatte. Bereit gelegt. In der Nähe des Feuers bereit gelegt, damit sie warm und trocken waren, wenn er hier ankam. Das war wie ein … Traum?

„Komm setz dich“, sagte Sherlock, „und trink das“.

Er wartete, bis John sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und stellte ihm dann eine dampfende Tasse hin. Das Getränk roch nach … undefinierbar. John trank davon. Es war starker heisser süsser Tee mit irgendwas Gebranntem darin. Der Alkoholgehalt musste hoch sein. Hitze breitete sich augenblicklich in Johns Körper aus.

„Kräutertee mit Kirschwasser“, sagte Sherlock. „Ich habe nichts anderes gefunden.“

Er lächelte. Tatsächlich – er lächelte. John war verwirrt.

„Sherlock. Was soll das?“ fragte er verunsichert.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet“, sagte Sherlock einfach. „Und mich auf dich vorbereitet.“

„Auf mich vorbereitet“?

„Überrascht?“

John betrachtete Sherlock, wie er da stand, lächelnd.

„Allerdings“, antwortete John. „Das ist neu. Sehr neu. Diese Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Celines Werk“, sagte Sherlock. „Sie hat den ganzen Tag mit mir gearbeitet“.

Er wies auf einen Zettel, der auf dem Tisch lag. Kariertes Papier. Sherlocks Handschrift. John griff nach dem Blatt, las.

_Langeweile ist Unachtsamkeit._  
gegenüber:  
John  
mir selber  
den einfachen Notwendigkeiten  
dem Augenblick  
der Schöpfung 

_Lebe im Augenblick_  
Wir (nicht ich und du)  
Freude  
Körperkontakt (in jeder Form)  
Sexualität  
Vertrauen  
Alltag 

John schob das Papier auf dem Tisch zurück. Sherlock hatte sich wieder dem Kochen zugewendet. John betrachtete ihn befremdet. Sherlock kochte. Etwas lief hier schief. Völlig schief. In eine falsche Richtung. Celine diktierte Sherlock. Und Sherlock gehorchte. Er war manipulierbar seiner Liebe wegen, bezwingbar in seiner emotionalen Unsicherheit. Und er selber auch. Er hatte getan, was Celine ihm angeschafft hatte. Für Sherlock. Für ihre Beziehung. Ihre Liebe war ihr Schwachpunkt, machte sie beide steuerbar, machte sie zu Marionetten des Schweizer Geheimdienstes. Sie waren lenkbar durch alle Lebensbereiche hindurch. Sie waren jetzt zwar zusammen, aber sie waren gefangen. Hier in dieser Alphütte gefangen. 

Sherlock stellte die Schale mit Röschti auf den Tisch, legte zwei Teller und Besteck dazu. Er hatte Alpkäse auf der Röschti geschmolzen, mit frischen Kräutern gewürzt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sherlock stutzte.

„Nicht gut?“ fragte er unsicher.

John schaute ernst in die hellen Augen.

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte er leise. Und er fügte lächelnd an: „Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“

Das Essen war heiss und kräftig und schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Sie assen beide mit Appetit, überraschenderweise auch Sherlock.

„Du kannst kochen“, sagte John anerkennend.

„Offensichtlich“, erwiderte Sherlock.

Sie lächelten sich an.

„Was stimmt nicht, John?“ fragte Sherlock unvermittelt ernst und ohne jeden Übergang.

John stiess überrascht die Luft aus. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. So schnell und ohne nachzudenken. Er fühlte sich unwohl, weil das alles hier nicht ok war. Die ganze Situation. Ein unwirkliches Schauspiel. Sherlock nahm sein Unbehagen ohne Zweifel wahr. Aber wo anfangen? John schob den leeren Teller von sich weg. Er dachte nach, brauchte etwas Zeit. Er stand auf, nahm das Geschirr zusammen, trug es zur Spüle. Er nahm den Waschlappen, reinigte den Esstisch, legte den Lappen zurück. Dann setzte er sich nachdenklich zu Sherlock an den Tisch. Sherlock hatte gewartet. Einfach gewartet. Er hatte nicht nachgehakt, war ihm nicht nachgelaufen, hatte kein schnelleres Tempo angelegt, John nicht gehetzt, keine Ungeduld, kein drängendes Wort. Das war … unheimlich. John musterte den Freund. Dann sagte er leise:

„Sherlock. Ich liebe dich nicht deshalb, weil du für mich denkst, für mich kochst, dich zurücknimmst und aufmerksam bist. Das alles hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Absolut nichts.“

Sherlock reagierte alarmiert.

„Du distanzierst dich“, sagte er, deutlich betroffen. „Weshalb?“

„Schau dir an, was hier passiert, Sherlock.“

„Wir sitzen in einer Alphütte und bereiten uns auf eine Kooperation mit dem NDB vor“, sagte Sherlock.

Es klang trotzig und unsicher. John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sherlock“, sagte er. „Nein. Wir lassen uns manipulieren. Wir sind steuerbar über unsere …“ John überlegte, ob er das Wort Liebe benutzen sollte, dann sagte er: „… Beziehung. Wir beweisen genau das, was du immer behauptet hast, nämlich, dass Gefühle uns schwächen. Aber das ist falsch, Sherlock. Es sind nicht die Gefühle, die uns schwächen. Sie stärken uns. Es ist die Unsicherheit damit, die uns lenkbar macht.“

Sherlock schaute ihn betreten an. Tumult tief im wasserhellen Himmelblau. 

„Das hier“, fügte John leise an, „ist nicht mehr der Sherlock, den ich liebe.“

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann fiel ein Schatten über sie. Ein heller, scharfer Schatten. Die Temperatur sank augenblicklich. Sherlock dachte nach. Der Flügelschlag des Denkens. John ertappte sich in der heftigen Emotion, die diese Beobachtung in ihm auslöste. Er kannte diesen Schatten so gut. Die Klarheit und Kühle. Sherlock dachte. Es war das, was er an ihm liebte. Das Denken, dieses trennscharfe, analytische Denken. Diese unbestechliche mentale Kraft. Sherlock schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Das Blau jetzt luzid und frei.

„Ich will dich stark und klar, Sherlock“, sagte John.

Wasserhelles kühles Blau.

„Du bist nicht der Hampelmann deiner Gefühle. Du bist Sherlock“, sagte John. „Auch dann, wenn du liebst. Gerade dann. Ganz.“

Das Blau offen und aufmerksam, glasklar. Sherlocks Blick in Johns Augen. Lange. Forschend. John liess es zu. Liess Sherlock prüfen. Verifizieren. Eindringen. Tief.

„Sind wir berechenbar?“ fragte Sherlock unerwartet.

„Liebesgeschichten sind berechenbar“, sagte John nachdenklich.

Sherlock betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Warum?“ fragte er.

„Hoher Anteil tiefgreifender biochemischer Prozesse. Extreme emotionale und soziale Abhängigkeiten.“

„Sind mentale Vorgänge eingeschränkt?“

„Eingeschränkt? Nein. Aber es besteht wohl die Gefahr, dass sie übersteuert werden.“

Sherlock starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere, dachte nach. Dann suchten seine Augen erneut die des Freundes.

„Was erwartet Celine von uns?“ fragte er.

„Was erwarten WIR von uns?“ fragte John zurück.

Die Frage traf Sherlock. In seinen Augen zuckte es. Aber er nahm den Blick nicht aus Johns Augen, blieb bei ihm sitzen. Er floh nicht.

„Was erwartest du von mir?“ fragte Sherlock. Seine Stimme klang unsicher, aber er schaute John weiterhin an.

John schluckte. Er brauchte ein paar Herzschläge, bis er antwortete. Dann sagte er leise:

„Dass du dich selber bist. Dass du deinen Weg gehst. Frei.“ John schloss die Augen. „Vielleicht mit …“ fuhr er fort, aber er beendete den Satz nicht, verstummte gequält. _… mit mir zusammen, an meiner Seite, gemeinsam. Vielleicht reicht unsere Liebe, dass wir zusammen bleiben über alles hinweg und durch alles hindurch, Zeit und Raum. Vielleicht gehören wir einander, lassen unsere Liebe zu durch alles hindurch und über alles hinweg, vielleicht gehen wir gemeinsam und frei …_

Die Gefühle überfluteten John ohne dass er es hätte steuern können. Er brachte keines dieser Worte über seine Lippen. Er kämpfte gegen Tränen. Er fühlte Sherlocks Hand an seinem Arm, sanftes Drücken, Streicheln, Tasten. Warme Finger suchten sich den Weg in seine Hand, glitten zwischen die seinen, verschränkten sich mit ihnen.

„Das weisst du doch, John. Nicht wahr?“ sagte Sherlock zärtlich.

Und nachdem John genickt hatte:

„Das einzige, was uns fehlt, ist ein Weg, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen.“

 

***

 

Die Schlafkammer war feucht und klamm. Sie nahmen eine der Matratzen nach unten in die Küche, bereiteten sich ein Bett vor dem Ofen. Es war für beide klar, dass sie miteinander schlafen würden. Mussten. Pure Notwendigkeit. Celines Worte. John dachte daran, als seine Finger Sherlocks Hand streiften, er wusste nicht, ob zufällig oder absichtlich, er wusste es längst nicht mehr. Sie hatten zusammen abgewaschen, aufgeräumt, waren vor die Tür gegangen und hatten frische Nachtluft geatmet, das Wetter begutachtet, den Regen. Sherlock hatte den Ablauf der Dachrinne kontrolliert, war hinaus geeilt und aus der nassen Nacht wieder zurückgekommen, feucht, Tropfen im Haar, lächelnd, ihre Hände hatten sich berührt, ihre Schultern aneinander gerieben, als sie sich im Türrahmen drehten um wieder in die Hütte zu gehen. Zufall oder Absicht.

Die Luft knisterte zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten die Hütte für sich. Sie hatten Zeit. Sie hatten einander. Johns Herz schlug wild und unregelmässig. Sherlocks Blick, sein Lächeln, seine Nähe, sein Duft lösten Kaskaden unkontrollierbarer Gedanken und Gesten aus. Es war atemberaubend gegenseitig. Sherlock spielte damit. Sie spielten beide damit. Sie hielten sich hin, genossen die kaum erträgliche Spannung, das zunehmende Fieber. Kosteten es aus. Beobachteten sich, ihre Wirkung aufeinander. Die Erfahrung davon. Das Wissen darum. Sie hatten Zeit füreinander. Das erste Mal. Zeit für Spiel.

Sherlock ging nach oben in die Kammer und holte Decke und Kissen, während John das Leintuch auf der Matratze fixierte, überrascht von seinen Händen, die er dabei beben sah. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Er stand auf, legte im Ofen Holz nach. Sherlock kam zurück, legte Decke und Kissen auf die Matratze. Dann blieb er am Bett einfach stehen. John drehte sich um, schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Eisklares tiefes Wasser. Höchstmögliche Dichte. Blauer Kristall. Vier Grad Celsius. Kulmination. Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus. John legte seine Fingerspitzen an die des Freundes, glitt atemlos die schlanken Finger entlang, den Blick verloren in Eisblau. Das Feld zwischen ihnen kollabierte. Es war kein Spiel möglich. Es war einfach so. John sagte sich, dass es einfach so war. Dass es Sherlock war. Dass sie beide es waren, ihre Art der Liebe. Diese unkontrollierte Heftigkeit, die einfach losbrach. Die sie einfach hinnahmen wie sie war. Sie sanken auf die Knie und zerrten sich die Kleider vom Leib. Sie zogen sich auf die Matratze, verkrallten sich ineinander, nahmen sich gegenseitig ein. Wortlos. Gierig. Unbeherrschte Lust. Kein Spiel mehr möglich. Pure Notwendigkeit. Sie rissen sich gegenseitig innert kürzester Zeit über den Höhepunkt hinaus und sie liessen es beide einfach geschehen.

Sie beruhigten sich kaum. Es war viel zu schnell. Alles viel zu schnell. John fühlte sich unruhig, er rieb sich an Sherlock, der leise aufstöhnte. Er küsste ihn. Dankbar, zärtlich und verlangend. Es war nicht vorbei. Er hielt Sherlocks hageren Körper in seinen Armen. Er hatte ihn nie berührt. Nie bewusst berührt. Nie kennen gelernt, gestreichelt, erforscht. Ihn nie liebkost und geliebt. Wirklich geliebt. Bewusst. Jeden Teil. Es war nicht genug. Nein, es war nicht genug, was sie taten. Miteinander taten, sich zuliessen. Es war zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. John streichelte Sherlocks heissen Körper, fühlte die Erregung darin. Noch immer. Wieder neu. Ein Taumel. Sherlock.

Sherlock nahm Johns Gesicht in seine beiden Hände, schaute ihm in die Augen. Lange. Feuer flackerte zwischen ihnen, zuckte unruhiges Licht über ihre Gesichter. Sherlock zog John an sich, umarmte ihn innig und voller Glut.

„Ich will alles“, flüsterte er an Johns Ohr, heiser, erregt, kaum beherrscht. „Ich will dich. Ganz“.

Neues Universum. John biss in Sherlocks Ohr, ohnmächtiges, sehnsüchtiges Ja. Der darauf folgende Kuss liess keine Zweifel mehr offen.

John stand auf. Er löste sich aus Sherlocks Umarmung und stand auf, suchte am Herd nach den Streichhölzern, zündete die Gaslampe an, die auf dem Esstisch stand. Er stellte sie neben die Matratze vor dem Ofen, schlug die Decke zurück. Sherlocks nackter Körper.

„Ich will dich sehen, Sherlock“, sagte er.

Neues Universum. Sherlocks Augen weit und offen. John liess sich nieder, strich über Sherlocks Körper. Fingerspitzen. Handfläche. Zunge. Heisse Haut. Knochen. Muskeln. Mulden. Salz. Samt. Schweiss. Hitze. Härte. Seide. Feuchte. Sherlocks unkontrolliertes Stöhnen. Eine harte Hand vergrub sich in Johns Haar. Schmerzhaft. Stoppte ihn. Fieber. Taumel. Rausch. Sherlock rollte sich auf ihn. Heisser Atem, Keuchen. Hemmungsloser Kuss. Sherlocks Finger. Suchend. Feucht. John öffnete sich ihnen. Beugte sich ihnen entgegen, als sie seinen Damm entlang strichen, unsicher, zitternd, fordernd. Sherlock. John wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er bereit war dazu. Zu etwas, was er sich nie vorher überlegt, vorgestellt, in Betracht gezogen hatte. Sherlock. Er liess den Fingern des Freundes freien Zugang, liess sie suchen, eindringen. Sherlock war sanft. So sanft. So unendlich zärtlich. Die Intimität der Berührung war ungeheuerlich. Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock das tat. Die Lust, die es ihm bereitete und es ihn begrüssen liess. Neues Universum. Sherlock. Er unterstützte ihn, leitete ihn, öffnete sich ihm. Sherlock war sorgsam. John rang nach Luft. Er kannte das Gefühl nicht, hatte es nie für möglich gehalten. Dieses unbändige Verlangen. Tiefe Sehnsucht nach Hingabe. Nach Vereinigung. Einvernahme. Neue Dimension. Sie raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Sherlock drang in ihn. Zärtlich. Bittend. Seufzend. Im Herd knisterte das Feuer. Draussen der Regen. Sherlock küsste ihn, seinen Nacken. Liebkoste ihn. War in ihm, füllte ihn aus. Keuchen. Hitze. Haut. Geruch nach Schweiss und Lust. Sherlock. Eng. Tief. Ganz. Sie hielten inne. Unbeherrschte Laute. Ungeahnter Schwall von Glut. Sie waren zusammen. Ineinander. So eng und tief wie es überhaupt möglich war. Sherlock.

„John …“

Ein Flüstern an Johns Ohr. John fühlte Sherlocks Puls in sich. Die Enge. Haltlos pochende Ekstase. Sherlocks Hand strich über sein Geschlecht. John war am Rand seiner Beherrschung. Harte warme Finger streichelten über seine Eichel, zitternd, gierig, feucht, lösten eine Feuerwalze aus. Sherlock drang im selben Augenblick tiefer in ihn, seine heftige Kontraktion erschütterte John, heisser feuchter Strom. John schrie heiser auf, überwältigt von der Kraft des Rausches.

Sherlock umschlang ihn von hinten, hielt ihn fest, blieb in ihm. Blieb einfach. Seine Hand zärtlich, voll von Johns Samen. Sein Geschlecht warm in ihm.

Die Gaslampe brannte noch immer neben der Matratze. Sie umarmten sich liebevoll. Liebkosten sich endlos, unfähig, voneinander zu lassen. Sie lagen nebeneinander und schauten sich in die Augen. Frei. Ungehindert tief.  
„Ich gehöre dir, John“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann, kurz bevor sie einschliefen.

 

***

 

Es war kühl am Morgen, als John aufstand, sich aus Sherlocks Armen wand. Sherlock erwachte nicht. Er drehte sich, schlief weiter, vergrub sich im Kissen, die dunklen Locken wirr im Gesicht. John betrachtete ihn, lächelte. Dann wandte er sich dem Herd zu, feuerte ihn ein, setzte Kaffee auf. Er öffnete die Haustür. Es regnete nicht mehr. Der Himmel hatte aufgerissen.

Er ging hinaus, nackt, ging zum Brunnen, wusch sich das Gesicht mit dem eisigen Wasser. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann stieg er in den Brunnentrog, in das eiskalte Wasser, tauchte unter, spritzte um sich, für wenige Sekunden nur, prustend, keuchend. Dann sprang er heraus, schüttelte sich, lachte lauthals und befreit. Er hatte das Handtuch nicht mit nach draussen genommen, fror sofort an der kühlen Morgenluft und eilte zur Tür. Sherlock stand verschlafen im Türrahmen. John konnte nicht widerstehen. Unmöglich. Er packte den traumverlorenen Freund am Arm, zerrte ihn schnell und kraftvoll - und bevor sich's dieser versah - zum Brunnen und warf ihn hinein.

Sherlock schrie auf und packte John am Arm, zog ihn mit sich ins Wasser. Sie spritzten, lachten und keuchten. Sie lachten auch noch, als sie sich vor dem Herd trockneten und anzogen. Und selbst beim Frühstück gab es noch Gelächter, auch wenn der Ernst und die Tiefe dessen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, irgendwann Überhand nahm.


	12. Das lederne Band

„Links“, sagte John. „Herzseite.“

Sherlock zog seinen rechten Arm zurück und legte den linken auf den Tisch. John schob das geflochtene Lederband unter Sherlocks Handgelenk, verknotete die Enden. John hatte die trockenen Lederriemchen nass gemacht und sie gestreckt um sie besser fixieren zu können. Sie waren so lange fest verschnürt gewesen an seinem eigenen Handgelenk. So lange. Der Knoten verdorrt im Wüstensand. Verbrannt von der Sonne Afghanistans. Getränkt von Schweiss und Wasser und Tränen und Blut. John erinnerte sich an die vielen Momente, in denen er das Band wahrgenommen hatte. Vor Schlachten. Bei Notoperationen. Beim Verbinden hoffnungsloser Wunden. Beim Ausheben von Gräbern. Bei endlosen Märschen in praller Sonne. Erschöpfung. In Trauer um Gefallene. Einsamkeit und Schmerz, Verlorenheit und Sehnsucht. Und er erinnerte sich, wie er es abgenommen hatte. In seinem winzigen Zimmer in London, es eingeweicht hatte, das Handgelenk im Wasser, wie er am Tisch die Enden ausgelöst hatte, den Knoten geöffnet. Eine Stunde, bevor er Sherlock im Labor des Barts zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Als habe er es geahnt.

John fixierte das Band mit einem Fischer-Knoten am schmalen Handgelenk des Freundes, zog die nassen Riemchen satt, verschlaufte die überstehenden Enden sorgfältig auf der Innenseite in das Flechtwerk. Sherlock betrachtete ihn still und aufmerksam. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, die sicheren warmen Finger, die an seinem Handgelenk arbeiteten, an seiner Haut, sie berührten, streiften, unablässig, selbstverständlich. Johns Atem. Johns Nachdenklichkeit. Die Erinnerungen. Gefühle. Johns Ruhe. Sherlock zog seine Hand nicht zurück, auch nicht, nachdem John das Band gesichert hatte, es zurechtrückte auf der blassen Haut, es losliess, langsam, zögerlich. Sherlock liess seine Hand bei John auf dem Tisch. John liess seine Finger an Sherlocks Hand. Ihre Finger berührten sich, suchten sich. John hob den Kopf. Sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.“

Sherlock nickte schwach.

Johns Herz war schwer. Es war nicht das, was er hatte sagen wollen. Er fühlte sich verloren in Erinnerung. Verloren in dem, was er tat, eben getan hatte. Das Band an Sherlocks Handgelenk. All diese Erinnerungen. Diese Jahre. All diese Gefühle. Er hatte sie mit Sherlock verbunden. Sie ihm überantwortet. In Obhut gegeben. Sein Leben. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb. Ein altes Lederband voller Schmerz. Ihre einzige Verbindung für viele Wochen. Vielleicht für Monate und Jahre. Vielleicht für immer.

„Ich werde es dir zurückbringen“, sagte Sherlock leise.

Seine Stimme schwankte. Sie schauten sich noch immer in die Augen. Ununterbrochen. Tief. Ihre Hände hatten sich ineinander verschränkt. 

 

***

 

Es waren sechs lange und schöne Tage gewesen in der Alphütte im Rott. Sie hatten sie genutzt. Für sich. Sie hatten lange Spaziergänge unternommen, einander erzählt, Gespräche geführt, geschwiegen. Sie hatten gekocht, gebacken, geschlafen, gelacht und sich geliebt. Und sie hatten ihre Situation analysiert, begutachtet, Strategien entwickelt. Sie hatten geplant. An Celine vorbei. An allen vorbei. Für sich.

Celine hatte sie zwei Tage in Ruhe gelassen. Dann war sie am Donnerstag gekommen, hatte Milch, Käse und Eier gebracht. Unangemeldet. Am frühen Nachmittag. Ruhig. Bestimmend.

Celine machte kein Hehl daraus, dass es ein Ziel zu erreichen galt und dass John und Sherlock daran mitzuarbeiten hatten. Sie beobachtete die beiden, prüfte die Situation. Sie führte Gespräche mit jedem einzeln und mit beiden gemeinsam. Sie hinterliess Listen mit Aufgaben und Verhaltensregeln. John und Sherlock spielten mit. Sie hatten sich vorbereitet, präzise Lügengebilde konstruiert. Celine schien zufrieden.

Sie kam am Samstag wieder, diesmal bereits in den Morgenstunden. Sie überraschte John und Sherlock beim ausgelassenen Bad im Brunnen, das ihren Liebesnächten jeweils folgte. Sie stieg missmutig über das zerwühlte Bett vor dem Ofen.

„Bitte benutzt die Kammer“, sagte sie kühl. „Ihr könnt die Betten zusammenschieben. Die Brandgefahr ist zu gross direkt vor dem Ofen. Das hier ist ein Holzhaus. Ein Funke genügt.“ Sie legte Reisig nach und blies in den Ofen. Es hatte noch Glut vom Vorabend. „Und solange es Glut im Ofen hat, lasst bitte die Tür nicht unbeobachtet offen. Ein Föhn-Einbruch und ihr fackelt mir das Haus ab“. 

Sie war offensichtlich verstimmt. Sie kochte Kaffee. Sie hatte diesmal frisches Brot und Äpfel mitgebracht. Und während John und Sherlock sich anzogen und das Bett in die Kammer räumten, hatte sie auf dem Holztisch vor dem Haus bereits das Frühstück vorbereitet. Ihr Unmut schien verflogen.

„Es scheint euch gut zu gehen“, sagte sie lächelnd.

„Sherlock und ich haben Zeit füreinander“, sagte John, er meinte es ehrlich und ernst. „Das erste Mal wirklich Zeit.“

Celine nickte zufrieden. Dann schaute sie Sherlock an.

„Gibt es ein Problem mit deiner Langeweile?“ fragte sie.

Sherlock kaute an Brot und Käse. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee dazu und schluckte.

„Bisher nicht“, sagte er.

Celine betrachtete ihn lächelnd.

„Man trinkt nicht auf vollen Mund. Hat man dir das nicht beigebracht?“ fragte sie.

Sherlock war verblüfft. John stellte es überrascht fest. Man konnte Sherlock mit einer solchen Frage verblüffen.

„Wir sind hier auf einer Alphütte“, sagte Sherlock zur Entschuldigung.

Celine lachte.

„Mir persönlich ist es egal wie du isst“, sagte sie. „Aber du wirst dich schon bald in gehobener Gesellschaft bewegen. Was ich wissen will: Kennst du die Regeln wie man sich benimmt? Oder brauchst du hier Nachhilfe?“

Sherlock schaute ungläubig. Dann sagte er, nicht ohne Entrüstung in der Stimme:

„Ich bin ein Holmes!“

Celine nickte.

„Gut“, sagte sie. „Zum Föhn.“

Es folgte ein Vortrag über Föhn, einen warmen Fallwind, von dem weder Sherlock noch John eine Ahnung hatten. Celine erklärte, dass sich dieser Tage eine Föhnlage aufbaue. Sich stauendes Tiefdruckgebiet südlich der Alpen, Unterdruck im Norden. Über die Alpen sich entladender Druck, abstürzende Luftmassen, sich am Fels reibend, sich aufheizend, einfallend, stürmisch, warm, verheerend.

"Es drückt euch das Feuer durch den Kamin in die Hütte“, sagte sie. „Ihr dürft nicht einfeuern. Absolut kein Feuer bei Föhn. Weder drinnen noch draussen. Ist das klar? Es dauert nicht lange, dann regnet es und alles ist vorbei. Habt ihr das verstanden? Und noch was: macht alles dicht. Es fliegt dann schon mal Zeug durch die Gegend. Und benutzt auf keinen Fall die Materialseilbahn“.

Celine hatte den Pass mit Sherlocks neuer Identität am ersten Tag ihrer Begegnung wieder mitgenommen. Sie brachte ihn auch diesmal nicht mit, Zeichen, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif war für Sherlocks Einsatz, dass sie ihn und John noch in der Hütte behalten wollte. Aber sie begann, Sherlock auf seine neue Rolle vorzubereiten. Sie sprach ausführlich über die Person, in die er sich verwandeln sollte: Patrick Peters. Das Foto, elektronisch retuschiert, zeigte Sherlock als blonden Mann mit Zweimillimeter-Kurzhaarschnitt. 

„Wir werden dich verändern, Sherlock“, sagte sie. „Auch äusserlich. Versuche dich damit anzufreunden.“

Sie erzählte viel über den fiktiven Patrick Peters, zeichnete sein Leben, seine Eigenschaften, seine Gewohnheiten. Sie tat dies ungeniert in Johns Gegenwart. Das machte klar, dass John in irgendeiner Weise involviert sein würde, als irgendwer in Patricks Leben. Seine stabilisierende Bezugsperson, was auch immer. Partner, Kollege, Freund, Bruder, Cousin - irgendwas. John würde ein Doppelleben führen. Er würde offiziell um Sherlock trauern und gleichzeitig irgendetwas mit diesem Patrick am Hut haben.

John und Sherlock schauten sich an und John wusste in diesem Sekundenbruchteil, dass er Sherlock nicht verraten konnte und es auch nicht tun würde. Niemals. Auch nicht an einen Patrick Peters, der eigentlich der verstümmelte Sherlock war. Er konnte es nicht. Und er wollte es nicht. Er wollte dieses verdammte Spiel nicht mitspielen.

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick des Widerstands, ein Aufblitzen von Verweigerung. Er hatte verheerende Folgen. Celines Blick streifte John und blieb den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu lange auf ihm. In Celines Augen ein Reflex, ein Zusammenziehen der Pupille. Schattenschlag. John wusste im selben Moment, dass sie ihn ertappt hatte, ihn durchschaute. Empfindlicher Seismograph, winzige Interferenz in einem komplexen Netz. Celine sass darin wie die Spinne, die auch die kleinste Bewegung und Veränderung spüren und orten kann. Sie waren verraten.

Celine sagte nichts. Sie liess sich nichts anmerken. Sie sprach weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. John bemühte sich, aufmerksam zuzuhören, Interesse zu markieren. Aber es war zu spät. John haderte mit sich und wusste, dass er sich damit noch mehr verriet. Celine wusste, dass ihr Plan nicht funktionieren konnte. Dass John nicht mitspielen würde, dass Sherlocks Aufgabe gefährdet war.

„Sie ist misstrauisch“, sagte Sherlock, nachdem Celine gegangen war. „Es ist soweit. Wir müssen handeln, John.“

„Ich habe uns verraten“, sagte John elend.

Aber Sherlock war anderer Meinung.

„Was auch immer es ist, John. Wir wussten, dass das kommt, dass irgendetwas das auslösen wird. Wenn nicht Handlung und Emotion, dann spätestens der Lauf der Zeit. Es ist gut so. Lass es uns akzeptieren.“

Es gab keinen Weg mit Celine. Sie war beängstigend intelligent. John hätte sich gewünscht, mit ihr zusammenarbeiten zu können. Aber sie war vom NDB. Sie hatte Ziele, die nicht den ihren entsprachen. Sie hatten es mehrfach analysiert und besprochen in den vergangenen Tagen, er und Sherlock. Es gab keinen Weg, mit ihr zu kooperieren.

 

***

 

Keine Zeit verlieren. Celine war weg und sie würde wieder kommen und ihre Pläne geändert, Massnahmen ergriffen haben. Es galt jetzt keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Sie hatten alles geplant und durchdacht. Die Gefahren erwogen und minimiert. Vernunft gegen Herz. Sie spielten nicht auf Risiko. Sie waren sich beide bewusst, was das bedeutete.

Sie hatten das Bett vor dem Ofen bereitet, auch für diese letzte Nacht, ungeachtet Celines Warnung. Sie wussten, dass sie miteinander schlafen würden. Sherlock packte den Rucksack, nur das Nötigste, verbrannte alles, was ihn hätte verraten können, die Anweisungen von Celine, die Notizen. Kleidung, die er nicht mitnehmen konnte oder wollte.

Sie assen zusammen und tranken Tee. Sie sagten sich, was es noch zu sagen gab. John befestigte das Lederband an Sherlocks Handgelenk.

„Es gibt einen unfassbar schönen und intensiven Garten in meinem Gedächtnispalast“, sagte Sherlock an diesem Abend. „Er gehört dir, John. Wenn ich dort bin, weiss ich, wie du riechst, wie du dich anfühlst. Deine Hände, dein Körper, deine Seele. Der Blick in deine Augen. Wenn ich dort bin, weiss ich, was Liebe ist. Ich werde diesen Garten für uns schützen und pflegen.“

John nickte, alle Worte erstickt in seiner Kehle.

„Ich habe über dich mehr Daten gespeichert als über irgendetwas sonst“, fügte Sherlock an.

Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie weinten beide.

Sie nahmen sich ein letztes Mal Zeit. Sie liebten sich, langsam, zärtlich. Tiefe Ekstase. Strom heisser Tränen. Um 2 Uhr brach Sherlock auf. John schrie vor Schmerz, als Sherlocks Fingerspitzen aus seiner Hand glitten, der Kontakt abbrach. Er klammerte sich in den Türrahmen und schrie in die Nacht hinaus. Er spürte das Zögern, doch dann ging Sherlock weg. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. John sank am Türpfosten zu Boden und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

 

***

 

Wind blies in Johns Gesicht, weckte ihn. Erste Morgendämmerung. Fernes Rauschen und Heulen. Seltsam gläsernes Licht. John sass im offenen Türrahmen, nass von Tränen, erschöpft von Schmerz. Ein Windstoss griff in den Brunnen, versprühte das Wasser. Die Fensterläden polterten im Luftzug. John erschrak. Der Wind kam vom Berg. In unregelmässig heftigen Böen. Warm und unheilvoll. Föhn. Sherlock. Irgendwo da draussen in diesem Sturm war Sherlock unterwegs. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht war er bereits in Sicherheit. John ging in die Hütte. Der Wind sang im Kamin. Eine Böe drückte einen Sprühregen von Glut aus dem Herd in den Raum. John riss erschrocken das Bett vom Ofen weg, trat die Funken aus. Er hatte hier bleiben wollen, alles aufräumen, den Rückzug sichern, die Spuren beseitigen und dann in Ruhe nach London zurückkehren. Noch bevor Celine ihre Pläne hatte ändern können. Aber er entschied anders. Spontan. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Es gab nicht den geringsten Anflug eines Zweifels. Hand des Schicksals.

John ging nach oben in die Kammer, zog wetterfeste Kleidung und die Bergschuhe an, nahm Pass, Papiere und Geldbeutel in seine Jackentasche. Er warf den Rest seiner Kleider ins Feuer. Funken sprühten ihm entgegen als er den Ofen öffnete. Flammen griff gierig in die Textilien, entfachten fauchende Zungen, die das Material unmittelbar verschlangen. John liess die Ofentür offen.

Er verliess die Hütte ohne Gepäck. Der Ofen spie Glut in den Raum. John ging einfach weg. Er ging zur Materialseilbahn, drückte den grünen Knopf und stieg ein. Er schloss die Augen und klammerte sich in der Holzkiste fest. Spielball des Sturms. Die Kiste schlug gegen Masten und Bäume, sie ächzte, schaukelte und schwankte, aber sie hielt. John stieg an der Talstation aus und schickte die Seilbahn wieder nach oben. Er ging hinunter zur Axalp. Das Waldstück, das er durchqueren musste, war eine tobende Hölle. Äste flogen herum. Krachen und Heulen. Tosender Lärm. John ging einfach geradeaus. Hohn des Schicksals. Es war ihm egal, einfach egal, was um ihn herum geschah. Es wäre ihm recht gewesen, sterben zu können. Er hätte es begrüsst. Er verhöhnte die Schöpfung und bat darum, erschlagen zu werden, unterzugehen im Chaos. Sherlock war weg. Alles, egal was, war weniger schmerzhaft als das.

John ging nach Interlaken Ost und stieg in den Zug nach Zürich Flughafen. Er löste sein Gepäck nicht aus. Er stieg einfach in den Zug. In Zürich nahm er den nächsten Flug nach London, hoffte, dass eine Bombe explodierte, er abstürzen würde. Aber er kam in London an. Er fuhr in die Baker Street, ging die Treppe hoch in die Wohnung und schloss sich ein.


	13. Epilog

Zweieinhalb Jahre später. London, 221B Baker Street. Ende November.

Es war kalt und nass, regnete seit Tagen. John kam am Abend von seiner Schicht im Barts nach Hause. Er stieg müde die Treppe hoch. Mrs. Hudson hatte seine Post auf die zweitoberste Stufe vor seine Wohnungstür gelegt, wie immer. John schaute sie durch. Die Times, Rechnungen, Reklame, eine Karte. Eine Urlaubskarte. John drehte sie um. Sie war nicht frankiert. Adressiert an _Dr. John Watson_. Keine Strasse, keine Nummer, keine Stadt. Sie konnte nicht mit der Post gekommen sein, jemand musste sie direkt in den Briefkasten geworfen haben. Blockschrift, keine Handschrift erkennbar.

_Ich bringe dir dein Lederband zurück._  
_20 Uhr. 221B_  
_ilush_

John presste seine Hand vor den Mund um nicht aufzuschreien. Er fühlte die Kraft aus seinen Beinen weichen, ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Er griff nach der Wand, stützte sich ab, dann sank er keuchend dagegen, setzte sich kraftlos auf die Treppenstufe. Sein Herz jagte, er rang nach Luft. Tränen überfluteten ihn. Er konnte es nicht steuern. Sherlock.

Dann ein jäher Schrecken. John strich den Ärmel seiner Jacke zurück, mit bebenden Händen, schaute auf die Uhr. 20:03 Uhr. Johns Herz drohte zu zerspringen. War Sherlock bereits da? Wieder gegangen? Er raffte sich auf, erhob sich, legte seine Hand an die Türklinke. Ein Zögern, dann drückte er. Die Wohnung war abgeschlossen. John suchte nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Schloss. Die Wohnung war dunkel und leer. John zog die feuchte Jacke aus, hängte sie an den Kleiderhaken, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Er ging ins Bad, wusch sich das tränennasse Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Leichte Schritte im Treppenhaus. Leises Klopfen. John trocknete sich das Gesicht und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Jemand öffnete die Wohnungstür. John schaute in den Spiegel, schaute in seine weit offenen grauen Augen, aus deren Tiefe es leuchtete.

„John?“

John erschauderte als er die Stimme hörte. Er klammerte sich ans Waschbecken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann holte er tief Luft, streckte seinen Rücken durch und nickte sich im Spiegel zu. John. Das war er. Er hatte zweieinhalb Jahre auf Sherlock gewartet. Und _ilush_ , das liess alles hoffen. Mehr als er zu wünschen gewagt hatte. Er stiess sich vom Waschbecken ab und ging klopfenden Herzens ins Wohnzimmer.

 

ENDE

 

_Anmerkung für jene, die mit Abkürzungen nicht vertraut sind: ilush= i love you sh_


End file.
